Everything Happens for a Reason
by Victoria Paige
Summary: This is a You/Darren fic. You are best friends with Chris, and just moved to LA. What happens when you go out for your first night in LA because your best friend makes you. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Move

**A/N: Hello! New story here! I got this prompt from eternityforklaine21 and I decided to go with it. It's a you/Darren fic and Chris is your best friend. I won't say anymore bc I don't want to give anything away. P.S. pretend for the sake of the story that your name is Chloe :))**

* * *

**Ch. 1: The Move**

"You're doing it! I can't believe you're finally doing it!" Chris squealed over the phone.

"I know, who would have thought after four and half years you finally convinced me to move to LA with you," you said.

"Well if you had just agreed to move with me in the first place it wouldn't have taken so long," he said.

"Haha real funny," you said. "I'm only moving to LA because you managed to get me a job at ONE Showroom."

"You can thank me later," he smirked.

"You know how thankful I am," you retorted. "Fashion is my dream, and to become brand manager at one of the biggest fashion showrooms in LA is a dream come true."

"Why do you think I got it for you?" he asked. "Only the best for my bestest."

"Haha, well I should probably let you go so I can get this last bag in my car and get on the road," you said.

"Ok, call when you're close, and drive safely," he said.

"Will do, bye," you replied as you hung up the phone.

You put the last bag in your trunk and hit the road. You were excited to finally be working in fashion, and to finally live next to your best friend. You and Chris had been best friends since freshman year of high school, and he wanted you to move here with him when he landed the role on Glee. But, you had just graduated high school, and didn't have a job or anything to support a move to LA then.

* * *

4 hours later

* * *

The ride had been surprisingly smooth. You didn't hit a lot of traffic, and when you pulled up to your new apartment, you saw Chris sitting at your doorstep with two cups of coffee. You parked your car, and as soon as you got out of the car you squealed as you ran over to Chris to give him a huge hug.

"You're here you're here you're here!" he squealed. "I can't believe you're finally here!"

"I know I know!" you said. "Now lets get unpacked bc I'm tired."

"Ok, but don't get too comfy because we're going out tonight," he said.

"What? No, I'm too tired to go out, and you know I'm not much of a partier," you replied.

"I know, but please? I want to show off my best friend, and I kinda already told everyone to meet us," he smirked.

"Christopher Paul Colfer! You made plans without consulting me?" You said.

"You know you love me," he said. "Now lets go unpack and get ready."

You and Chris unpacked your car. You placed everything in their semi-respective spots, and got your bedroom and bathroom set up. Once everything was finished, Chris insisted on getting ready together. You settled on you mint/black skin tight mini dress with high black pumps and matching accessories. You wore your hair in a high sock bun with a very simple smokey eye. You may not have been much of a partier, but you had to admit that you looked hott.

You arrived at the club with Chris and were led to a VIP section near the back. You saw that the cast of Glee was already gathered around. Chris introduced you to everyone, and you say down to talk. You spent the beginning of the evening talking with the girls. Then everyone wanted to dance, and that wasn't really your thing so you sat out. Just then, someone sat down next to you.

"Hey shouldn't you be out there dancing with everyone else? Why are you sitting here alone?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" asked.

"Well, I was just about to go dancing, but I saw you by yourself, I'm Darren by the way, nice to meet you," he said.

"I'm Chloe, nice to meet you too. But, I am nowhere near drunk enough to get on a dance floor," you laughed.

"Well lets fix that," he said as he waived over a waitress.

You and Darren began doing shots. You talked about your friendship with Chris, and your new job in LA. He talked about working on Glee and his work with his theatre group Team Starkid. About an hour later, you were so drunk that you were sure you didn't even know your own name. Finally, Darren got you on the dance floor, and you spent the rest of the night dancing with him and the rest of the Glee cast. You had to admit it, you were having fun and were glad that Chris had made you come.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

You woke up with a pounding headache. You felt like dying, and you just wanted to go back to sleep. You had no idea how you got back to your apartment last night, or why you were naked. Just as you tried to remember something from last night you heard a grumble to your right and felt the bed shift. You looked over to see Darren lying naked right next to you. You immediately flew out of bed with a scream.

"What? Ugh...why are you so loud?" Darren mumbled still asleep.

"How did you?!...When did you?!...Why are you in my bed?!" you squealed.

At that Darren woke up, and when his senses finally came too he flew out of your bed as well.

"How did I get here? Why are you naked? Why am I naked?!" he asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything, can you?" you asked.

"No my head is killing me I drank so much last night. You don't think?..."he trailed off.

"I don't..." just then a flashback hit you, and you remembered a piece of last night. Your eyes got big and you covered your mouth with your hand. You looked at Darren and simply said, "Oh shit."

* * *

**So that is the first chapter. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are helpful :)))**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Ch. 2 Settling In**

* * *

It has been about a month and a half since your one night stand with Darren. After you both realized what exactly happened that night, you began to talk it out.

* * *

That Morning

* * *

_"Can I get you some coffee, or something to eat?" you asked as you were both sitting at your kitchen table._

_"Yeah, that would be nice," Darren replied._

_You got up and put a pot of coffee on. You gathered the cups, creamer, and sugar, and made two cups. You walked back over and placed a cup in front of Darren._

_"Thank you," he said as you sat back down._

_There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two of you. You didn't really know exactly what to say or how to say it._

_"So, about last night," you began. "I want to apologize because that is not the type of girl that I am. I'm actually not much of a partier, and Chris made plans without consulting me. Don't get me wrong, from what I can remember I had a lot of fun last night. But, I've never had a one night stand before."_

_"Hey, you don't need to apologize," Darren said. "It takes two to tango, and I was just as much a part of this as you. And I assure you, I am not a TV star who hits on girls at the club just to take them home and sleep with."_

_"Don't worry, I don't believe that you are," you said._

_"Look, we both had way too much to drink last night, and I sure you can agree with me that this isn't our proudest moment. But, I don't want this to ruin what could be a cool friendship. I know how close you are with Chris; he talks about you all the time. What do you say we put this behind us, and start over fresh?" he asked._

_"Sounds like a plan," you said._

_The rest of the morning you spent talking with each other, just getting to know each other as friends._

* * *

You haven't told Chris about that night. You know that he wouldn't judge you, or make you feel ashamed, but you felt that by not telling him you didn't acknowledge that it happened. If you didn't acknowledge that it happened, then you could put it behind you and move on.

You finally started your new job. You felt like you were living your dream come true. This job was everything you dreamed it would be and more. You got to work with so many different designers you almost felt overwhelmed at times. Another advantage to your job were the free samples and extra pieces that you got to keep and add to your own personal collection in your closet.

Another dream you were so excited to live out was finally being able to live near your best friend and see him on a regular basis. Sure you were both busy with your jobs, but you were in the same city and you got to see each other once or twice a week.

You were also becoming friends with some of the Glee cast. You and Darren kept your word. You had both put that night behind you and started to become friends. You also developed a cool new friendship with Lea and Cory.

You were so happy with how everything had been turning out. One night Chris invited you and the Glee cast to his place for a movie night. You were excited because it was just like high school again when you would hold movie nights together, eat junk food, and spend more time talking than actually watching the movie.

You arrived at Chris's place about an hour early so you could help set everything up because the rest of the cast had never experienced a "Chloe and Chris" movie night before, so you had to give them the full experience.

"I am so happy that you are here with me, and loving LA," Chris said. "I never fully realized how much I missed having you near me until you moved here."

"I know!" you replied. "I mean I love my job, it's a dream come true. And making new friends is always a plus, but I have to say finally being near my best friend again is definitely the high point of my move to LA."

"Hey, can you grab the snacks off of the counter and place them over there?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problem!" you said. You grabbed the chips and candy and began to place them in various spots across the floor in front of the TV. You grabbed the pizzas and other hot foods and placed them on the floor as well. Just as you finished placing the food you began to feel nauseas. You got up and ran to the bathroom. When you walked out of the bathroom Chris was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey boo, is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately, but it's not big deal," you shrugged it off.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this if you are sick," he said.

"No don't worry about it I am fine, I promise," you assured him.

You continued to set everything up for the night. Finally everyone started to show up. Everyone was shocked at the set up. You and Chris told them that they had to experience this at least once. You all agreed to watch Mama Mia! so Chris put in the DVD and hit play.

The night was so much fun. You all pigged out on junk food and spent most of it talking. When the songs began everyone chimed in and sang along. You were so happy because it was like your old movie nights with Chris, but on steroids. Just then your cell phone rang. You went to pick it up, and it was your boss asking you if you were available to do an event for a client. You stepped away from the group to go and grab your planner to see what you had scheduled.

You began flipping through the pages and got to the date that your boss was talking about. You were free and let her know that. She booked you for the event, and hung up the phone. Once you hung up the phone you flipped back through your planner to a spot that caught your eye when you were on the phone with your boss.

There you saw it, a week and a half ago in big red letters "P-Day." Your heart stopped. You felt as though you couldn't breathe. How could this be, you were **_never_** late. Your period came like clockwork. But, it says right there that your period is a week and a half late.

You kept thinking to yourself why you could be late. You were confused. There was no reason for you to be late. Just then it hit you. You remembered the night you moved here, and the event that you had decided to put behind you. "No" you immediately thought. You couldn't be pregnant, you used a condom, and it wasn't possible. But, then you remembered that it was possible. You don't know for sure that Darren used a condom. You don't remember finding one, and you don't remember asking if he did.

You began to panic at the thought of being pregnant. You didn't know what to do. Then you realized you were still in the middle of movie night, and people would start to wonder why you were gone so long. You gathered yourself together and went back outside pretending as if nothing was wrong. Movie night ended and you left for home. On your way home you stopped by the drug store and picked up every different brand of pregnancy test they had in stock.

You had to wait until the morning to take the tests because the boxes all said that is the best time to accurately determine if you were in fact pregnant. That was the longest night of your life. You kept waking up, and you probably only got a total of an hour of sleep. Finally, daylight came through your bedroom window, and you were sure it was morning. You began to take each one of the tests and line them up in a row. You set the timer and began to wait. In the three minutes you had to wait you practically dug a hole through your floor to your downstairs neighbor just pacing back and forth. Finally your timer went off and the moment of truth was here.

You walked into the bathroom and slowly looked at each of the tests. You slowly began to cry as you read the results. Positive, positive, positive, positive, and positive. Every single test came back positive.

You were pregnant. What were you going to do now?

* * *

**A/N: Yay I finished chapter 2! Please review and let me know what you think or if you even like this story. **


	3. Chapter 3: Facing Reality

**Ch. 3 Facing Reality**

* * *

You were pregnant. What on earth were you going to do? You weren't ready to have a baby. Hell, you barely even knew Darren. You were freaking out. The only thing you can think to do is talk to Chris about this.

"Hey boo, what's up?" Chris asked over the phone.

"Are you busy right now because I really need to talk to you and it's really important," you said.

"Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know yet I just really need to talk to you and I can't do it over the phone," you said.

"I'll be right over," he said.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on your door. You opened it up to see Chris standing there with a bottle of vodka in one hand, and leftover pizza in the other.

"Ok boo, you have completely got me freaked out," Chris said. "You have got to tell me what's going on."

"Ok, sit down," you said. "I think you should be sitting for this."

Chris sat down on the sofa, and you sat next to him.

"I don't really know any other way to tell you this other than I am pregnant," you said looking at Chris trying to gage his response.

Chris sat there his eyes got slightly bigger for a moment and you could see that he was formulating his thoughts like he always does. "So I shouldn't have brought over the vodka?" he said. "I mean, you're pregnant? How far along? With who?"

"I am a month and a half along, and the father is Darren…" you said afraid of his reaction.

"Darren! When? Why? Explain please!" he said.

You then relived all of the details of your night with Darren. Then you told him about your conversation the next morning.

"I can't believe you never told me?" he said almost hurt. "We tell each other everything."

"I know, and I am sorry, really I am," you said. "I wanted to tell you, believe me, but I just felt that if I never spoke about it again to anyone then it was like it didn't happen."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked. "Have you told Darren?"

"No, I just found out this morning so you are the first person to find out," you said. "And I don't know what I am going to do. I don't know if I am ready to be a mother yet."

"Well you know that you do have options here," he said. "You can choose adoption, or abortion, but that is your choice and your decision."

"I know, but I am not ready to make that decision just yet," you said. "What about Darren? Do you think I should tell him?"

"I think he has a right to know," Chris said. "I know you were both really drunk, but it's hard to think that he would cheat on Mia."

"Wait a minute! He has a girlfriend?" you exclaimed. "Why has he never mentioned her?"

"Darren likes to keep that side of his life private," he said. "I mean people are definitely suspicious, but he doesn't flaunt it and has never officially confirmed it to many people."

"Oh my God, I thought it was bad enough that I had a one night stand with someone I had just met, now I have to tack on that he has a girlfriend too," you said. "Why me?"

"Hey, hey, hey now, you didn't know, and if I know Darren, it was a drunken accident," he said. "Darren is not a player, and he's not much of a partier. Actually, he is a lot like you, so I'm sure it was just an accident like you said it was."

"I will have to take your word for it, you know him better than I do," you said.

You and Chris spent the rest of the afternoon talking. He always knew how to make you feel better. He convinced you to call Darren and ask him to meet you. Chris was right, Darren had the right to know, and you needed to tell him sooner rather than later.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

You asked Darren to meet you at your apartment only because you weren't exactly sure how he would react, and you felt that no matter what the outcome it was better to be done in private. Darren came over and you invited him in. You asked him to sit on the couch and offered him whatever he wanted to eat or drink.

"So you wanted to talk?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, we need to talk actually," you said.

"Really?" he asked intrigued. "Is it big?"

"Kinda," you said. "Sorry, I am really nervous, and still freaked out."

"Why? Wh…" he began to ask.

"Darren, I'm pregnant," you blurted out before he could finish his sentence.

Darren just sat there in shock for a few minutes speechless. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he asked, "Pregnant?"

"Yes, I am pregnant. I just found out this morning," you said.

"How far along?" he asked.

"Well considering I have only had sex once in the last year, I am about a month and a half pregnant," you said looking at him to answer his silent question that yes he is the father.

"Oh my God," was all he could say for a while. "Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"Not yet," you said. "I just found out this morning, and I am still trying to process it all. What are you thoughts? I mean, you have a girlfriend, so I obviously don't expect you to drop everything fall madly in love with me and live happily ever after."

"Yes I do have a girlfriend, but will support whatever decision you make. If you decide to keep the baby, I will be there to help support and raise it. But, if you decided that maybe adoption or abortion is the better choice for you, then I will support that as well."

"Wow, ok….this is going a lot better than I thought it would," you said.

"Don't get me wrong Chloe, I am scared and freaked out, but we can't change the situation, we just have to go with it," he said.

"So what about Mia? Does she know about that night? Oh I hope that I don't ruin your relationship, it would break my heart if I did," you said.

"Well, I never told her about that night, so I guess I'm gonna have to tell her now," he said. "But, don't worry, I can't guarantee that she will be too thrilled, or what will happen, but I assure you no matter what the outcome is, it will not be your fault."

"I will still feel so bad if it doesn't work out," you said. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was ruin someone's relationship."

"Hey, we are both in this together, and if anyone is to blame if my relationship doesn't work out, it's me and not you," he said. "Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Of course, go ahead," you said.

"Can still be friends?" he asked. "I think given the current situation it's best that we stay friends and become closer don't you think? Not like in a romantic way, but I think it would be best if we became closer friends."

"I agree," you said. "I think becoming better friends is a good thing."

"Good," he said.

You spent the rest of your time talking and really starting to get to know each other. You didn't expect anything romantic to come of this, and you hoped that you didn't ruin his relationship with Mia, but you were happy that you could at least be friends.

* * *

**A/N: So I updated twice in one day! I got the inspiration to write another chapter. I can't guarantee I can update everyday, but I will try to update constantly. Please review if you like and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Choices

**A/N: I apologize for the late update I have been caught up with work and recovery!**

* * *

**Ch. 4 Choices**

* * *

Anyone who ever said pregnancy was a joyous time obviously never experienced morning sickness. You didn't even have to eat anything for it to come on. All it took was a simple smell and you were making a B-line to the toilet. And why the hell do they call it morning sickness? You were sick all day long. Welcome to the joys of pregnancy, right?

You were 12 weeks along, and if you wore a tight shirt you could start to see the beginning of a bump. Luckily, your boss was understanding and ok with the whole situation. You weren't one hundred percent sure just yet if you wanted to keep the baby, but you knew that the only alternative for you was adoption.

You and Darren were coming along as friends. You would talk about once a week, and if your schedules allowed, you would hang out every so often. Darren's conversation with Mia didn't go very well. She didn't take the news well at all, and broke up with him. You felt terrible. You never meant to ruin his relationship, and it made you feel horrible. But, Darren assured you it wasn't your fault.

One afternoon you were hanging out with Chris, and you wanted to know more about Mia.

"So what do you know about this Mia chick?" you asked.

"Not too much to be honest, but she seems nice," he said.

"I just feel so terrible that she broke up with Darren," you said. "I ruined Darren's relationship all because of one drunken night."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Chris said. "Darren's in this too, remember? He got drunk too, and he is a part of this situation with you."

"I know that, but it just doesn't feel right that he lost his girlfriend because of one stupid night," you said.

"Look, you both made a mistake, and you just have to move forward," he said. "You never know, she may forgive him and then everything will be ok."

"I know," you said.

"He's treating you ok, right?" he asked. "Because I will have to kick his ass if he mistreats my best friend."

"Hahaha I know," you laughed. "I assure you, he has been a gentleman. And besides, we're just getting to know each other."

"Ok, good," he smirked.

* * *

Four Days Later

* * *

You were eating lunch at your place when you heard a knock at your door. You weren't expecting anyone, so you got up and opened the door. There stood this brunette girl with a not-too-happy look on her face.

"May I help you?" you asked.

"You're Chloe, right?" she asked as you nodded. " My name is Mia, and we need to talk."

"How did you find my place?" you inquired as you invited her in.

"I have my ways," she said. You both sat down on the couch.

"You wanted to talk?" you asked.

"I just want to know why you would do something like this," she inquired.

"Look, I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart," you said. "That night was a mistake for both Darren and I. I don't expect you to believe me when I say that I am not that girl, but I assure you it was a drunken mistake. I am not a partier, I rarely ever go out, but I just moved here and my best friend Chris kinda made me go out with him. I rarely drink, and just didn't know my limit. It's not an excuse, and if I could take it back I would, but all I can say right now is I am truly sorry."

"We were happy," she said. "And you ruined it."

"I know," you said. "And I am so very sorry."

"Look, you may be some gold-digging fan girl that found a way to trick him into sleeping with you, but that doesn't mean that you two will be together," she said. "You don't mean anything to him, and the sooner you realize that the better."

"Hey, I understand that you're angry and hurt; I don't blame you," you retorted. "But, you don't know me and you don't have the right to speak to me like that."

"Well listen, Darren and I are back together, and believe me," she started. "I will not let you stand in my way. Just because you are having that thing, doesn't make you anything to him."

With that you had enough and you escorted her out of your apartment. You couldn't believe she just did that. You expected her to be angry and mad, but she had no right to talk to you like that. If this was how it was going to be, were you ready for it? Maybe adoption is the better choice…

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I have so many ideas for the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Ch. 5 Decisions**

* * *

For the next few weeks you kept to yourself and focused on work. You saw Chris when you could, but you didn't really talk with Darren much. You were still a little uncomfortable with your encounter with Mia, and you thought staying away would be the best for everyone at the moment. Darren kept trying to contact you, but you made up excuses almost every time.

Chris kept telling you to talk to Darren and tell him what happened, but you kept insisting that this was all for the best right now, and once you made your decision about the baby it would all work out.

* * *

**At Glee**

* * *

"Hey Chris, do you know what's up with Chloe?" Darren asked. "I thought we were getting along fine, but for the last couple of weeks it's as if she is ignoring me."

"Look, It's not really my place to say anything," Chris replied. "Chloe is like my sister, and you have to talk to her."

"Is it about the baby?" Darren asked. "Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine Darren," Chris said. "Now I have to get into hair and makeup. You have to talk to Chloe."

Chris finished with hair and makeup and was running through lines on set. Kurt was visiting McKinley High this episode so Chris got to share scenes with the cast still in high school. Chris was in the middle of shooting a scene in the auditorium when he saw Mia walk on set. Immediately he wanted to jump off the stage and give her a piece of his mind, but he stopped himself and reminded himself that you would be pissed at him.

Chris finished shooting his scenes for the day, but decided to stick around for everyone else's scenes because it was rare for him to spend this much time with this part of the cast anymore. Chris was watching Darren and the others shooting a scene, and couldn't help but overhear Mia on the phone with someone. She was talking to someone, a friend he assumed, about "the gold-digging whore" who tried to steal Darren from her.

That was it. Chris no longer gave a shit what you were going to do to him because he just had to put her in her place.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?" Mia replied.

"How dare you talk about Chloe like that," he spat.

"Hey, she's the one who ruined my life, not the other way around Chris," she retorted.

""You don't know her, or anything about her," he said. "You have absolutely no right to judge her. And why are you placing all the blame on her? Darren got drunk too. Darren slept with her too. Darren is just as much at fault for the situation as she is, so why the hell are you not mad at him, or calling him a cheating bastard?!"

"Because he made a mistake, and let her dig her claws into him and take what she wanted," she spat at him.

"That's enough! First you show up at Chloe's apartment and now this?!" Chris almost shouted. "You are a bitch. And it's about time someone told you that."

"Hey! Don't you dare call me a bitch," she replied.

Before anyone could continue, a voice came from the aisle.

"Mia, is that true?" Darren asked. "Is what Chris said true?"

"Darren!" Mia said panicked. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he replied. "Mia, how could you?"

"Darren it's not what you think, I was just angry," she pleaded.

"And going to Chloe's apartment to call her a 'gold digging whore' was you way of dealing with it?" he said. "I told you, it was a mistake on both of our parts, and it was not her fault."

"Darren, I…" she began before Darren cut her off.

"No Mia, don't!" he shouted. "I was with you because I though you were forgiving and understanding, not this. This I am seeing here is NOT the person I started dating, or want to date."

"Darren, please… Come on," she pleaded near tears, but it was too late because Darren had walked away.

"Thanks a lot Chris," she said as she walked away.

* * *

**Your Apartment**

* * *

You were sitting down, just about to eat dinner when you heard a knock at the door. You got up and answered the door to see Darren standing there. You invited him in and offered him some dinner.

"Hey what's up?" you asked.

"Wow, you can see a bump," Darren said. "There really is a baby in there."

"Yeah, there is," you said. "What's going on?"

"I just heard about what Mia said, and I wanted to apologize," he said. "I did not tell her to do that, and she had no right to say any of those things to you."

"What? Chris told you?! I told him not too!" you said.

"No, Mia was talking smack and Chris ended up getting mad and yelled at her. I just happened to hear the whole thing. Please don't get mad at him, I'm glad that I found out because you don't deserve to be treated that way."

"I'm sorry too," you said. "I just feel bad for the whole situation."

"Don't feel bad," he said. "It's not your fault, I promise. But anyways, how is the baby?"

"The baby is fine," you said. "It's developing perfectly, and right on track."

"That make's me so happy," he said. "I want to be more involved though, can I come to your next appointment?"

"Yeah, sure," you replied. "I'll let you know when."

"Ok, great," he said. "Another thing, can we please go back to getting to know each other better? I really want us to become good friends."

"That sounds perfect," you replied. "I want us to be good friends too. But, are you sure you are ready for this? Are you sure having this baby is what you really want? Because adoption is always an option, and if you're not ready for this, then please let me know."

"Look Chloe, is this something that I planned, or necessarily imagined for my life, no. But, to be honest, I cannot imagine giving the baby up for adoption. To know that I have a child out there somewhere that I gave away, I couldn't live with myself. This wasn't planned, but life throws you curveballs and you have to go with it. I want this baby, but if this is something that you don't want then let me know and we will work something out."

"No, no, no, please don't misunderstand me, " you said. "I do want this baby, but I didn't know where you stood, and I don't know if I could do it alone. But, I DO want this baby. And I am glad that you want it too. I really think this is going to work out."

"Me too," he replied.

You spent the rest of the evening talking with Darren. Your doubts were gone. You made your choice, you were keeping the baby.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey new chapter is up! I hope you liked it!. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)

**P.S. **I can't promise that there won't be any drama in the future, but I promise there will be a happy ending!


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

**A/N: New Chapter up! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Ch. 6: Feelings**

* * *

The last few weeks have been going great. You were just about twenty-two weeks along, and everything was going great. You and Darren were getting closer and closer as the days went by. You were actually surprised at how much he has stepped up and really been there for you. You wanted him there and you were so happy that he was involved, but you had assumed that with his busy schedule, he wouldn't be able to be so involved. But, Darren always made time and you were so grateful.

You and Darren had decided not to find out the gender of the baby. You decided it would be more fun to be surprised. Chris was still your best friend and just like your brother, but you were developing this relationship with Darren that you couldn't quite explain. It didn't feel completely platonic, but it doesn't really feel romantic either. To say there wasn't a part of you that kinda hoped you and Darren were together for the sake of your child was a lie, but you knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

**At Glee**

* * *

"Hey Chris," Darren said. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Chris replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about Chloe," Darren said.

"Sure, is everything ok?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine I just wanted your input," Darren said.

Darren and Chris walked into Darren's trailer to talk.

"So what's up?" Chris asked.

"So, for the last few weeks I feel like Chloe and I have become a lot closer. And the more I really get to know her and who she is; I realize that we have a lot of things in common. I started to realize that she makes me laugh more, and smile more; she makes me feel happier. I feel like I am a better person when I am around her." Darren said.

"What exactly are you trying to say Darren?" Chris asked.

"I think I have feelings for her, but I don't know how she feels about me," Darren said. "I don't want to jeopardize what we have going, especially with the baby. I mean, this isn't just any regular situation, there is much more at stake here."

"Ok," Chris said slowly.

"What I am trying to say is, what are your thoughts?" Darren said.

"Well, I can't really say how Chloe feels because she hasn't said anything to me, but I could see you two together. You are both a lot a like," Chris said.

"Could you try and get a feel of where she is?" Darren asked. "I want to take this to the next level, but if she doesn't want to then I don't want to risk losing what we have."

"I'll give it a shot, but I can't guarantee anything," Chris said.

"Thank you!" Darren exclaimed.

* * *

**Chris's Apartment**

* * *

It was your weekly movie night. You and Chris always had movie night on Thursdays. This week you and Chris decided on Rent. You had just sat down on the couch, and Chris came over to join you.

"Hey boo, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, and like I am slowly losing my body, but other than that I am fine," you laughed.

"That's good, how has Darren been?" he inquired.

"He's been great," you replied. "I am so amazed at how much he has stepped up. He is so involved. And I have to say we have gotten a lot closer."

"Closer how?" he asked.

"Well, we talk all the time, and the more we do, the more I realize how much we have in common," you said. "And he knows just how to make me smile. I don't know Chris, it's like I feel happier."

"Question," Chris said. "And be honest. Do you like him? And I mean do you want to date him?"

"I mean, there is a part of me that wants to, but let's face it, he doesn't feel the same way and I don't want to ruin what we have," you said.

"You don't know that," he said.

"Oh come on Chris, let's face it, we are two people that are only together in the first place because of a one night stand," you said.

"Yes, you and Darren are together because of a one night stand, but that doesn't mean that is the only reason he wants to be with you," he said.

With that you began the movie. When you got up to go to the bathroom Chris took a moment to text Darren.

**To Darren**: Just talked with Chloe, if you want to, make your move.

* * *

**One week Later**

* * *

Darren invited you over to his place for dinner. You were happy to see him, especially since he was ordering Chinese food. You got to Darren's place and knocked on the door. Darren opened the door and invited you in.

You were eating dinner and talking about work. You were telling him about your new project at work, and he was telling you about Glee. Once you finished dinner Darren handed you your fortune cookie. You cracked open the cookie and read your fortune. "Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?"

Your eyes got a little wider and you were a little shocked. You looked up at Darren who was staring back at you with a nervous smile.

"Are you serious?" you asked. "You really want to go out with me, but why?"

"Yes I want to go out with you," he said. "I want to go out with you because you make me laugh, I always smile when I am around you, and I am happier when I am with you. We have so much in common, and being around you makes me better person."

"Really?" you asked.

"Yes," he said. "It's like you make me want to be a better person. I know this situation is a little different because we have a child on the way, but I can't help this feeling, and I can't fight this feeling anymore. I want to be together, and I am hoping you feel the same. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

With that you felt a sharp pain in your stomach and you doubled over.

"Oh my God, something isn't right," you said as you grasped your stomach.

* * *

**A/N: So I left it at a cliffhanger! Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Changes

**Ch. 7: Changes**

* * *

You were lying in the hospital bed. You were groggy, but that was probably due to the medications they had given you. You looked around and to your left you saw Darren sleeping on the chair next to your bed, his hand still grasping yours. You couldn't help but smile to see him there. You didn't want to disturb his slumber, but apparently he felt you stir awake because he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head," you said.

"Good morning to you too beautiful," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, but ok," you said. "I just hope everything is ok."

"It will be," he said.

"So, did you mean everything you said earlier?" you asked.

"About you being my girlfriend? Of course," he said. "did you have answer?"

"Yes," you said.

"Yes you have an answer, or yes you will be my girlfriend?" he said.

"Yes to both," you replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," you smiled. With that Darren leaned over and kissed you gently. You began to kiss him back. Before the kiss could go any further you heard a knock at the door. Immediately Darren pulled away, and you both saw the doctor walk in.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," the doctor smiled.

"Oh no doctor, you can come in," you said. "Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine; however, you did start to have contractions," she said.

"Contractions? But she's only 24 weeks pregnant, it's too soon," Darren said concerned.

"Yes, 24 weeks is too soon, and luckily we were able to stop the contractions and stop the labor from progressing," she said.

"Is the baby going to be ok?" you asked.

"The baby will be fine, but you will have to make some changes," she said.

"What kind of changes?" you asked. "I'll do anything to make sure the baby is ok."

"Well first thing is you will have to adhere to a strict diet," she said. "And from now until the baby is born you will have to remain on bed rest. If you follow the regimen, everything should be just fine."

"Bed rest?" you said in disbelief. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice, I'll make it work."

The doctor took a couple of readings before she left you both. You were still a little stunned. You didn't really know what to do. You had to do what was best for the baby, but it was going to be hard.

"Bed rest," you finally said. "I don't know what to do."

"Chloe, you have to listen to the doctor," Darren said. "We have to do what is best for the baby."

"I know, I am not saying that I'm not going to do it, I just don't know how to do it logistically," you said.

"It's simple, you are going to move in with me," Darren said.

"Hey, I know I said I would be your girlfriend, but don't you think that's moving a little too fast?" you said.

"Chloe, you live alone and you have been put on bed rest. You can't live alone while on bed rest. You need to have someone there. You need help. You are my girlfriend now, and the mother of our future child. I am going to do what I need to help you, and right now that means you moving in with me," Darren said.

"But, I don't want to impose," you said.

"You are not imposing if I invite you to move in," Darren said. "If it makes you feel any more comfortable, you can stay in the guest bedroom at least until we get closer." You smiled when he winked at that last comment.

"That's sounds good, at least until we get closer," you winked back.

Darren leaned over and kissed you again. This time you were able to kiss him back without any interruptions. You were moving in with Darren. You didn't necessarily want to move in with your boyfriend so soon, but you knew this was best for the baby. And at least you could stay in the guest room until you and Darren got closer and became more serious, if you got more serious.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a short chapter, but I was able to update. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! Ideas are always welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Shock

**Ch. 8 Shock**

* * *

You were lying in your hospital bed; today was the day that you got to leave the hospital. Darren had to work on set this morning, but he promised to get you this afternoon. You were glad to be leaving the hospital, but you were still concerned about being on bed rest. You still had 16 weeks left of pregnancy, and you were only allowed to be on your feet for a total of 20 minutes per day (only enough time to go to the bathroom).

Darren has been so sweet. You gave him the key to your place, and he had arranged for movers to move things from your apartment to his place. He even arranged for a storage unit to hold the extra items you no longer needed living with him. He sent you pictures so that you could decide how everything was set up.

Chris wasn't too thrilled with the idea of you moving in with Darren. Not that Chris had anything against Darren; he just felt that it was too soon for that step.

* * *

Two Days Ago

* * *

"Chloe, you're seriously going to move in with him?" Chris asked.

"Chris, it's not like we just met yesterday," you said. "He is my boyfriend and let's face it, I am on bed rest, I can't live alone in this condition."

"I get that Chloe, but you could always move in with me, I just feel like this is too soon for you two," he said.

"Chris, I get where you are coming from, believe me I do, but this situation is a little different don't you think?" you said. "Yes he is my boyfriend and yes we just started this relationship, but we are also having a child together."

"I know, it's still settling in I guess," he said.

"Don't worry, boo, we can still have our Thursday movie nights. I do have a queen size bed made for two," you winked.

"Hahaha yes, that was my _only_ concern," he winked back.

* * *

Darren's Place (Now your place)

* * *

"How is everything?" Darren asked.

"It's perfect," you replied. "Thank you so much for everything you've done, you didn't have to."

"But, I wanted to," he said as he kissed you. "So I have it all set up, I have a TV here with movies and internet connection to search. I have books and magazines over here, and a mini fridge over here; I put everything in the pathway to the bathroom so that on your way back you can grab your lunch or a book to read. I figured that way you still have access to what you want without going against the doctor's orders"

"This is genius!" you said. "You are amazing!"

"Anything for my girlfriend," he said.

The rest of the evening you spent watching movies and making out. Darren was so sweet. You couldn't believe all the thought and care he put into setting up your room.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Darren left for work that morning. Luckily, you were able to talk to your boss, and she was going to let you work from home. You did your work in the morning so that way you could watch a movie in the afternoon.

After lunch you put on a movie and decided to surf the Internet for a while. You weren't looking for anything in particular. You went on YouTube for a while, and Facebook. You decided to go onto PerezHilton's website just for fun. You were scrolling through the different posts about the Kardashians, Jennifer Aniston, and many others. You were scrolling through when a post caught your eye. You almost couldn't believe what you saw.

* * *

**_Darren Criss Got Himself a Baby Mama_**

_That's right ladies and gents, our dear Darren Criss has got himself a baby mama. We have just learned that Darren Criss is having a baby with the best friend of none other than his fellow cast mate Chris Colfer. According to our sources, Darren and his baby mama hooked up the night they met resulting in a future baby Criss. Can someone say gold-digger? Let us know your thoughts in the comments below._

* * *

You were stunned and in tears. This could not be happening. How did they find out, and why would someone say such horrible things. You immediately called Darren to try and figure this out.

* * *

**A/N: **Another Chapter! Sorry it's so short. Who leaked the story? Please review and let me know what you think. Comments and suggestions are always welcome :)


	9. Chapter 9: Out

**Ch. 9: Out**

* * *

It was out. The news was out. The world now knew that you and Darren were having a baby. And they knew details. But how? You and Darren never flaunted anything. Then it hit you. It had to be Mia. She is the only one who knew those details, and she definitely had the motive to do it. On top of the shock and the pain of knowing it was out in the world, it hurt to know that they were calling you a gold digger. You kept trying to rationalize it in your head. There was a part of you that understood the thought process, but that didn't keep it from hurting any less.

You called Darren because it was the only thing you could think to do.

"Hey," Darren answered.

"They know!" you exclaimed. "The world knows!"

"Knows what?" Darren asked.

"About you and I, Darren," you said. "I saw it on Perez Hilton. They know everything, about the one night stand and the baby."

"But, how?" he asked. "Who could ha-…. Mia"

"I don't know what to do, they're calling me a gold digger," you said in tears.

"Hey, hey, shh, shh, calm down, it's not good for the baby," Darren said. "Listen to me, don't listen to what they say about you. All that matters is that Chris does not think that about you, the cast of Glee does not think that about you, and more importantly _I_ don't think that about you. I know you are not a gold digger, and really isn't that all that matters?"

"I know, but it hard," you replied.

"I know it is, but you have a whole bunch of supporters over here," he said.

"You're too good for me you know that?" you said.

"What can I say?" he smirked. "Look, turn off the internet and don't read anymore. Relax and calm down. I will be home as soon as possible, and then we figure it out together. Ok?"

"Ok," you said.

* * *

That Evening

* * *

Darren came home and you both just held each other and relaxed for a while. You both needed to just unwind and be with each other after such a long day. Darren said that he wasn't going to make a big deal about this to the media. He said that this was none of their business, and the world can think what they want. Darren said that all that matters is the people closest to him know the truth and that's it. He simply posted on twitter a short response. "In response to the news today, yes I am going to be a father, and I am truly happy about it. She is an amazing girl, and I wouldn't change a thing. Nuff said."

There were a lot of mixed reviews to the news. But, you had to admit that you were shocked at how many people seemed to be somewhat supportive. Still, a lot of people still called you a gold digger, amongst other things, and it still hurt. But, Darren kept telling you that it doesn't matter what they think.

You and Darren spent the rest of the evening watching TV and just spending time together. There was still a lot left to face, but at least you knew that you had Darren to lean on for support.

* * *

**A/N:** New Chapter! I know it is short, and I apologize. I'm kinda hitting writer's block (trust me, it sucks). I really want to continue this story though, and I want it to be good! Any suggestions and comments are welcome :))


	10. Chapter 10: Plans

**Ch. 10: Plans**

* * *

A few weeks have gone by and you have been sticking with this bed rest regimen to a T. However, you are really starting to get stir crazy. There is only so much to watch on TV, only so many movies to watch, books to read, and things to do when you are confined to a bed. You missed walking, shopping, fresh air, actually seeing the world. You didn't know how much more of this you could take. You went to your doctor's check up and everything was fine.

You had to get out of this house. You needed to do something else with your time for once. You knew you were still on bed rest, but a couple hours for one day wouldn't hurt. You had been so good that you deserved one day.

You got dressed, grabbed the keys and decided to go shopping for a while. You went to the mall and snooped around. It was so refreshing to walk and see something other than the four walls of your bedroom. You went into the maternity store and had fun trying on all the cute different outfits they had. You bought a couple of things, and then you found yourself wandering into the baby store. You were mesmerized by all of the different items. You wanted to start buying everything. With everything that has happened, you haven't been able to do any shopping for the baby.

With your bags in hand you walked back to the car and headed home. You put everything away and went back to your boring and endless routine of bed rest.

Later that evening Darren came home from Glee, but he seemed a little off. He walked in and said hi, but for some reason you felt like something was bothering him.

"Hey babe," you said.

"Hey," Darren replied.

"How was work?" you asked.

"Fine," he said shortly.

"Is everything ok?" you inquired.

"Is everything ok?" he said. "You tell me Chloe, I hope you enjoyed your little shopping trip," he snapped.

"What, How did yo-" you started.

"They saw you Chloe!" Darren exclaimed. "The paparazzi saw you and posted pictures all over the Internet!"

"What? I didn't know they were following me Darren I swear," you replied. "I wasn't trying to flaunt anything."

"Flaunt anything? Who cares about flaunting anything Chloe, you are supposed to be on bed rest!" he yelled.

"I know that!" you yelled back. "But, you have no idea what it is like! You get to go outside, you get to walk around, you get to see other people, while I am stuck here alone, unable to walk, move, or even have some semblance of a life!"

"It's for the best for our child Chloe!" he replied. "Don't you even care about that?"

"How dare you! Of course I care," you snapped. "But, it was just one day! And only like three hours! I _needed_ to get out."

"I just don't know what to say Chloe," he said. "I just don't know what to say."

"Well neither do I!" you snapped back.

With that Darren walked out of the room. You heard him walk down the hall and slam the door to his bedroom. You knew he was mad, and you understood why he was mad, but you were getting frustrated and angry about this entire situation. You were stuck on bed rest, and while most expectant mothers would be planning the nursery and decorating everything for the baby, you were ten weeks away from being a mother and had absolutely nothing done. You wanted to start planning and getting things ready.

A few hours later you decided it was time to finally talk to Darren again, who still hadn't come out of his room so you decided to text him.

**To Darren**: Hey babe, I am sorry. I really am sorry for making you mad and going against the doctor's orders. But, you have to understand how hard this is for me. There is so much I want to do but can't. Forgive me?

You lied there waiting, but didn't get a response. You were starting to get worried when you heard his bedroom door open. You hear footsteps, and then you saw him standing in your doorway.

"I am sorry babe," you said.

"I'm sorry too," Darren said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," you said as he walked over to lie on the bed next to you.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said. "I know that this has been tough for you, it just freaked me out because I want this baby to be healthy and perfect."

"I know, and I am sorry too," you said. "I know I am supposed to be on bed rest, but I just had to get out of this house for once. And I really wanted to start planning."

"Planning?" he asked.

"Darren, the baby is due in ten weeks," you said. "We don't have a crib, or a nursery, or anything set up. Walking into that baby store today was so mesmerizing. It made it start to finally feel real, and I really wanted to make it happen."

"We will make it happen," he said. "I promise, this coming weekend we will figure something out so that we can both go shopping together and really start planning, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," you said. "So do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you," he said.

You both lied there for a while in each other's arms. Darren was hugging and caressing you, and you snuggled up close to him. You were happy that you were finally going to be able to really plan and set up your baby's little nursery.

"I love you, Chloe," Darren said as he kissed your forehead.

"Really? You love me?" you asked.

"Really, I. Love. You," he said with a smile.

"I love you too," you said looking into his eyes with a smile.

With that you both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** New chapter! Yay :) I got inspired woohoo! I hope you enjoy and as always reviews and suggestions are always welcome!


	11. Chapter 11: Time

**A/N: Hello, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! My job has been insane and I have barely had any time to myself. But, I finally got some free time and was able to continue!**

* * *

**Ch. 11 Time**

* * *

Darren kept his word and took two days out of his schedule so that you could both plan the nursery. You and Darren wanted to be surprised about the genders so you decided on a black and white theme so that once baby "C" did come; you could easily add a gender specific color into the mix. Luckily, your doctor modified your bed rest so that you were able to get out of bed for a total of three hours a day.

Darren, being the sweet guy that he is, arranged a surprise for you. Because you could only be on your feet no more than three hours a day, Darren had arranged for a designer to put together several different rooms together so that you and Darren could get an idea of what the nursery would look like as a whole. When you arrived at the showroom, you were stunned at all of the different and amazing options. You went through with Darren and you each listed off your likes and dislikes of each option. The entire time, the designer was listening and taking notes. She asked you both to sit down and wait a while, because she had another idea. About a half hour later, the designer came back with another room design. This time it had all of the little pieces you and Darren really loved about the other designs. She had taken your thoughts and made it into the perfect design for your nursery.

The next day everything was delivered. You had to sit there and watch as Darren and the movers arranged all of the furniture and bigger things that you were not allowed to do, but once that was finished you were able to add in all of the little touches to complete the room into its masterpiece.

The nursery was more beautiful than you could have imagined. In the center of the room was a plain white rug with black trim. Against the back wall was a white iron crib with black and white sheets and pillows. To the right was the closet, and the changing table and armoire were against the right wall. Against the left wall next to the window was a whit rocking chair for you. Black frames willed with pictures of you and Darren as kids, and you and Darren together filled the walls. There was space above the crib for Baby "C's" name, and hanging from the ceiling above the crib hung a white mesh curtain. Walking into the nursery felt like you were stepping into a piece of heaven. Everything felt plush and serene. It was the perfect room for your future baby.

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

You couldn't believe that baby was due in almost a week. You were lying in bed next to Darren watching TV when you turned over to face him.

"Hey, should we finally decide on names?" you asked.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Well, I have some ideas, but I wanted your opinion," you said.

"Hmmm… well, for a girl, I kinda like the name Camille," he said.

"Camille? Um…no," you shook your head.

"What? You don't like it?" he asked.

"No, my dad wanted to name me Camille, but my mom vetoed it when she found out that it was the name of one of his exes," you said.

"Hahaha, ok so Camille is out," he said. "What were your ideas?"

"Well, for a girl, I really like the name Charlotte because Charlotte's Web was my favorite book as a child," you said.

"Charlotte," Darren said. "I really like that name, it's beautiful,"

"Ok," you smiled. "What about Darren Jr. if it's a boy? We could call him DJ for short?"

"haha no, I do not want to pass my name down," he said. "I would want him to have his own name."

"Ok," you said. "What are your thoughts? I picked the girl's name."

"Hmmm…" Darren sat there for a while contemplating the different names. "What about Gabriel?"

"Gabriel?" you said as you pondered the name for a while. "I love it!"

"Then that's it! Little Charlotte/Gabriel, I cannot wait to meet you," he said as he held your belly.

* * *

That Thursday was your weekly movie night with Chris. This week you had agreed to watch Magic Mike.

"I can't believe you are about to become a mother," Chris said.

"I know," you replied. "It's still surreal to me. I don't think it will actually kick in until baby actually comes out.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"I am of the pain, but not about being a mother, ok, well, maybe a little," you laughed.

"I am just so happy that you are healthy, happy, and not alone. I am glad that Darren stepped up like he has," he said.

"Me too," you said. "To be honest, I never thought I would end up like this considering how it began. I mean, I'm really in love with him Chris, I never thought this would happen."

"I just can't wait to be an uncle," he said. "And I expect him/her to wear the 'Uncle Chris is my favorite' onsie **_every_** single day."

"Oh of course, why do you think I threw all the other clothes in the garbage," you winked at him.

"Are you ok? You keep rubbing your back?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," you said. "My back's just sore from sitting like this, no big deal."

You continued to watch the movie and eat junk food. All of a sudden you felt a sharp pain, and felt a warm liquid in your lap.

"OH MY GOD! My water just broke!" you exclaimed.

"What?!" he screamed as he flew off of the couch. "What do I do?"

"Call Darren and tell him to meet us at the hospital, grab my bag by the front door, and take me to the hospital," you said.

Chris did as he was told and helped you into his car. The car ride there was interesting as you sat in the back seat screaming every time a contraction hit. You checked into the hospital, and were wheeled into the room. No more than five minutes later Darren came bursting through the doors and rushed to your side.

"Oh my God it's time," Darren said. "Are you ok baby?"

"I'm ok," you said. "It just HurtssSAAAAAHHHHHH" you squeezed Darren's hand as another contraction hit.

"I'm here baby, I'm here," he said. "I'm not going to leave your side, I love you."

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

"GIVE ME DRUGS NOW!" you screamed. "I want them NOW"

"Not yet baby," Darren said. "The doctor said it's too soon."

"But it hurts, and I want it to stop," you cried.

"I know, I know," he said. "But if you have them now, they'll wear off before baby gets here. Just breathe baby, I know you can do it."

* * *

One hour later

* * *

"Push Chloe, push!" the doctor said.

"AAARRRUUGGHHHHHAAAAAHHHH" you screamed as you pushed. "I can't, no more, no more!"

"You can do it baby," Darren said. "You can do it!"

"Come on Chloe, I see the head," the doctor said.

You gave one last giant push. Before you knew it you heard the cries of a little baby. You just started smiling and crying. Darren squeezed your hand and leaned over you.

"You did it baby, you did it!" he said in tears. "I am so proud of you, I love you." He leaned over and kissed you.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "You have a beautiful, healthy baby…"

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me I left it at a cliffhanger! What do you think Baby "C" is? Boy? Girl? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed, and as always, reviews and suggestions are always welcome. **


	12. Chapter 12: Words

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I have been so busy with work, and then I went to the Darren Criss concert in SF on Wednesday (it was so amazing and so totally worth my crazy hectic week). I have to admit, his concert (mainly one of his new songs) inspired this chapter. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ch. 12 Words**

* * *

It has been a month since Charlotte Cerina Criss was born, and she is absolutely perfect. She has your nose and your smile, but she has Darren's curls and Darren's hazel eyes. This last month has been so busy and hectic. Adjusting to life with a newborn was harder than you thought it would be. Darren was a loving father, and spent as much time with Charlotte as his schedule would allow, but that didn't change the fact that he worked long hours, and still needed sleep. You knew he was doing the best that he possibly could, but sometimes you felt as though you were in it alone.

On top of it all, it seemed like lately all conversations, if you had time for them, were just monotonous and mundane. You felt almost as if your conversations with Darren were business transactions only to make sure Charlotte was taken care of. You were beginning to question if Darren had any feelings for you anymore.

Finally one afternoon you decided to confront him about this. You still loved him, but this was not what you wanted in a relationship with him.

"Hey Darren, can we talk?" you asked.

"Yeah, babe, just let me finish changing Charlotte," he replied.

Darren finished what he was doing and set Charlotte back in her crib. He then walked with you to your room to talk.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"What has been going on with us lately?" you asked. "It's like you don't have time for me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "I'm with you every evening."

"That's not what I meant Darren," you said. "It's like you're barely around and I'm almost alone in this. And then to add insult to injury our conversations are mundane and like a business transaction. You don't ask me about my day, or tell me you love me anymore. It's like you fell out of love with me."

"Hey, wait a minute," he chimed in. "Before we go any further with this, don't tell me I'm barely there and that you're in this alone. I spend every waking moment I possible can with Charlotte. I love that little girl more than life itself, and I am here for her as much as my job will let me."

"I know that Darren, I am not trying to insinuate that you are not a good father," you said. "I know that you are doing the best that you possibly can, and you are there as much as you can be, but that doesn't change the fact that I feel alone when you are working 15-18 hours a day. But all of that aside, do you even love me anymore? Really Darren, do you? Because all of the romance has been taken out of this relationship."

"Of course I love you Chloe, you're the mother of our daughter," he said.

"Is that the only reason?" you said near tears. "Because I gave you a daughter? That's great to know, thanks!"

"What do you want me to say Chloe? I love you and you are the mother of our daughter; I loved you before Charlotte was born," he said.

"Ok, so you said 'I love you,' but what does that really mean to you Darren? Words are just words if there are no actions to justify them," you said.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked. "What have I ever done that makes you think I don't love you?"

"It's more like what you don't do Darren," you said in tears. "You no longer tell me you love me, it's like we only communicate to make sure Charlotte is taken care of, other than that it's just meaningless, mundane, monotonous drabble."

"I love you," he said. "I don't know how else to make you believe that."

"I don't either," you said back, and walked out of the room. It was his day off from Glee, so you decided to let him watch Charlotte, while you went to Chris's to talk.

* * *

**Chris's Apartment**

* * *

"Hey boo, what's up?" Chris said as he opened the door. "Have you been crying? Come in!"

You walked over to his couch and plopped down. Your face was red and your nose was puffy from crying.

"I don't think Darren loves me anymore," you said in tears.

"What? Why? Did he say that? Am I gonna have to kick his ass?" Chris replied.

"No," you laughed. "It's just, I feel so alone in this. I know that he is busy with work, and he is with us as much as he possible can be, but it's like the romance is completely gone."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"He never says 'I love you' anymore," you said. "And the only time we talk is to make sure Charlotte is taken care of. It's like I'm talking to make a business transaction, and not talking to my boyfriend."

"Chloe, do you think it could possibly be that babies are a lot of hard work, and take up so much of your time that it just _feels_ like that?" Chris said. "Darren loves you, believe me."

"How do you know?" you asked.

"Because when he is on set, pretty much the _only_ thing he can talk about is how happy he is. All he talks about is how much he loves you and Charlotte, and how lucky he is to have found you," he said.

"But, why can't he tell me that?" you asked. "I know we are both busy taking care of Charlotte, and adjusting to life with a baby, but I just want to feel like there is still love and romance in our relationship."

"There is love, it may not feel too romantic right now, but there is love," he said. "If Darren didn't love you, he wouldn't be trying so hard to spend every waking moment with you and Charlotte. You are both still trying to adjust. Don't give up on him yet. He loves you and once you have adjusted to everything, it will go back to normal. But, I think you are just getting worked up because you are tired and having a baby is a little harder than you thought."

"Are you sure it will go back to normal?" you asked.

"Yes, but you have to give it time," he said. "Look Chloe, I know that you and Darren are amazing parents, and you both love Charlotte more than life itself. But I think, like any first time parents, neither of you really knew what to expect, or how much work goes into raising a baby. So the romance in your relationship may seem like it disappeared, but it hasn't, you just have to give you and Darren time to adjust."

You knew Chris was right. You loved Charlotte more than life itself, and you knew Darren did too, but nothing was able to prepare either of you for the reality of raising a baby. You knew it was hard, but no stories or books can really prepare someone. You and Darren were both stretching yourselves thin trying to manage everything, and you knew that in time everything would get better.

"Thank you Chris," you said. "You always know how to be a best friend."

"Anytime, boo," he said. "Next time bring Charlotte, Uncle Chris needs some quality time with his niece."

"Will do," you laughed.

* * *

**Your Apartment**

* * *

You arrived home and walked to the nursery. Charlotte was sleeping peacefully in her crib. You walked into the living room to see Darren sitting at the piano.

"Hey baby, can we talk?" you asked as you sat next to him.

"Yeah, I want to talk too," Darren said.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier," you said. "I know that you are doing the best you can, and I know that you love me. I think this whole raising a baby thing is a little harder than we could have been prepared for, and it's just gonna take time to fully adjust."

"I agree," he said. "But, you do have a point too. I love you and I love Charlotte. I know it's been an adjustment, but that doesn't mean there shouldn't be any romance in our lives. Can I play you something I wrote?"

"You wrote me a song?" you asked.

"Yes, can I play it for you?" he inquired.

"Of course," you said.

Darren began to play the piano and sing.

_I can write and books in my sleep, without thinkin too deep _

_I could speak four hundred words_

_I could explain a concept, that you didn't get _

_And I would do it in one thousand ways _

_I could write you a poem Shakespeare or Cole would have called their own _

_But everything changes now that you're mine_

_ And all of my words are left behind _

_Cuz no matter how hard I try my tongue is still tied _

_Tied by you _

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say _

_I'll turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way _

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard, _

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you, _

_I've never been good with words_

_Just to be specific and be explicit, never thought I'd concentrate _

_Do you have any idea what it's like to feel something you just can't articulate_

_ But now that I've heard, the trick to the verse, coulda done for you _

_But everything changes now that you're mine _

_All of my words are left behind _

_Cuz no matter how hard I try, my tongue is still tied _

_By you _

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say _

_I'll turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way _

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard, _

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you, _

_I've never been good with words_

_There's only so many different ways _

_There's only so many only old cliches _

_That I can do, so what can I do, _

_Tell me what can I do_

_ I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say _

_I'll turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way _

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard, _

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you, _

_I wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say _

_I'll turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way _

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard, _

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you,_

_ I try to be a poet, but since I met you,_

_ I promise you I'm a poet, but since I met you _

_I've never been good with words_

As the song ended you were in tears. That was the most beautiful thing you had heard.

"So, what do you think?" he said.

"That was beautiful, babe," you replied in tears. "You wrote that just for me?"

"Yes," he said. "I love you Chloe, and I apologize if I ever made you feel otherwise. I am so lucky to have found you. You make my life infinitely better. I know that our story is different and unique, but I love it, and I love you. I love this life we are sharing together, and I wouldn't change our life for anything."

With that Darren pulled out a jewelry box. You were in complete tears at this moment, and you just gasped.

"I bought this two weeks ago, and I have just been trying to find the perfect time to do it. I don't want to wait anymore, because now, right here is the perfect moment. I love you Chloe, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please make my life complete. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger LOL! What do you think will happen next? I hope you are enjoying this story. As always reviews and suggestions are always welcome :))**


	13. Chapter 13: Over

**A/N: Hey two chapters in one day! Woohoo :) EternityforKlaine21, you caught on to my plot line ;) hehehe. To those reading this story, Please don't hate me :/**

* * *

**Ch. 13 Over**

* * *

You were sitting there for what felt like hours still in shock. Darren just proposed to you. You loved Darren, and you were in love with Darren, but let's be honest here, you and him have only been romantically together for five months.

"Darren," you began. "I love you, and I am in love with you. But, don't you think it's a little too soon to be considering marriage?"

"You don't want to be with me?" he said shocked.

"No babe, that is not what I am saying at all," you said. "I do want to be with you, I love you. And I hope that one day you and I will be together with Charlotte. But, we've only been dating for five months. Don't you think it's just a little too soon?"

"I don't understand," he said. "You want us to be together someday? But, I just asked you to be together."

"I know," you said. "And I want to be together, but I just think that we need to wait a little longer and take things slow. We're still adjusting to life with a newborn; let's take things slow. We have forever; waiting just a little longer isn't going to mean anything fifty years from now."

"It sounds more like you're saying you're not sure if you want to be with me," he snapped.

"No, that is not what I am saying," you snapped back. "I'm saying five months is too soon for _anyone_ to know if they can marry someone, and given the fact that we have a daughter together, I think it is imperative that we know for sure for the sake of her well being. Listen, I love you, and I know how you feel right now, but I just don't see why we need to rush anything right now. We are connected for life now no matter what happens, so why does it have to be right away? Why can't we just take things slow?"

"I know now, and I don't see why we have to wait," he said. "If you don't want to be with me now, then why waste my time."

"What are you saying?!" you exclaimed. "Have you not been listening to _anything_ I just said? You're going to leave me because I want to take things slow?"

"No," he said. "You don't want to marry me, which says that you don't want to be with me, so why should I stay with someone that doesn't want to be with me?"

Darren got up from the piano and began to walk away.

"Darren," you pleaded. "I do want to be with you; I _love_ you! But, you are not listening to anything I am saying."

"I can't do this right now," he said tearing up.

"Darren, _please_ don't walk away," you pleaded.

Darren left the apartment to go who knows where. You didn't know what to do. You loved him, but you just wanted to take things slow. You couldn't understand why Darren was being like this. You and him were connected for life with Charlotte, what was so wrong in waiting just a few more months?

You kept trying text and call Darren, but he turned his cell phone off. Finally, about four hours later, Darren came home. He skulked upstairs, and went straight to your room. You walked up there to talk with him.

"Can I come in?" you said as you knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I want to talk to you," you said. "I love you Darren, and I _do_ want to be with you, but I just want to take things slow. What is so bad about that?"

"If you wanted to be with me, then you would have said yes," he stated coldly.

"Darren, please don't do this," you begged.

"I just don't what else to say to you Chloe, you've made yourself very clear," he said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" you said in tears.

"Where else is there to go from here?" he responded.

"Darren, _please_ don't do this," you said.

Darren just got up and walked out of the room. You collapsed on the floor in tears. Why would he do this? Why couldn't he just listen to what you were saying?

You were heartbroken over the fact that Darren just broke up with you. You couldn't stay here, not right now. You packed up a few bags. You got what you needed for yourself, and then packed everything you would need for Charlotte. You put it all in your car, and drove away. You sent a text message to Darren explaining that you have left with Charlotte for the night, and you will get your things in the morning. You told him to contact you when he calmed down to discuss how to proceed with Charlotte. You told him that you did love him, and that you wished he could just understand.

You pulled into the parking spot and grabbed Charlotte, and walked to the door. Chris opened the door and gave you a puzzled look as he saw you holding Charlotte and several different bags.

"Chloe, what's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Can we move in with you?" you said in tears.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I can't promise it gets better right away, but I can promise a happy ending eventually :) Like always, reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14: Alone

**Ch. 14 Alone**

* * *

You unpacked your things in the spare bedroom, and set up Charlotte's portable crib. You put Charlotte to bed, and walked into the living room. You plopped onto the sofa next to Chris, worn out from everything.

"Boo, you have to tell me what happened," Chris said.

"Darren broke up with me," you said. "Simple as that."

You loved Chris with all of your heart, but you just didn't have it in you to relive any of this just yet.

"No, not simple as that," he replied. "Darren loves you, this doesn't make any sense. Please tell me what happened because I have the mind to go over there and kick his ass straight until next Monday."

"I love you," you laughed through the tears. "Darren proposed to me, I tried to explain that I loved him and wanted to be with him but felt it was too soon, and he flipped and broke up with me."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "He proposed?! You've only been dating for five months."

"That's what I told him," you said. "I told him that we had only been together for five months, and we had our whole lives ahead of us, so there was no rush. He refused to really listen to _anything_ I had to say. He so caught up in believing that I no longer want to be with him because I said no."

"Did you tell him that it was too soon?" he asked.

"Yes," you replied. "I told him that I was in love with him and I want us to be together, but we had more to think about than just us. I said that it was best, given that we have Charlotte, to take things slow and wait because fifty years from now it wouldn't make a difference. But, he wouldn't listen to me. He just kept saying that I didn't want to be with him, and why should he waste his time."

"Oh Chloe, I am so sorry," he said as he pulled you into a hug. You began to cry, and managed to fall asleep on the couch with Chris.

The next morning Chris left early to meet his call time for Glee. You got breakfast, and fed Charlotte. You drove back to yo-Darren's apartment to gather all of your things. You packed your clothes and belongings, and packed up a few more things of Charlotte's that you didn't get last night. On your way out, you decided to leave a note for Darren.

_Darren,_

_I love you, and I want to be with you. I imagine and hope that one day we will be together forever, but I don't know if that dream will survive anymore. I will always love you, you gave me the world's greatest gift; Charlotte. I want you to be there for her, and be a part of her life; even if we don't get to be together. I hope one day you can understand why, and I will always hope that one day we can be together. You have my number if you want to discuss arrangements for Charlotte. I love you._

_With all my heart,_

_Chloe_

You left the note on the counter where Darren would see it. You got everything in the car, and drove back to Chris's apartment.

* * *

**At Glee**

* * *

"Darren, we need to talk," Chris said short and serious.

"I don't want to talk Chris," Darren replied.

"Well you don't really have a choice in the matter, so deal with it," Chris snapped.

"What the hell do you want Chris?" Darren retorted.

"I want to know a few things Darren," Chris demanded. "First, why the hell you thought it was ok to propose to Chloe after only five months, and second, why you then had the audacity to break up with her."

"I loved her, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She's the one who said no, and she's the one who said she didn't want to be with me," Darren snapped.

"Did you not listen to a single word Chloe said?" Chris asked. "She does want to be with you, she does love you. But, five months is too soon. She just wanted to take some more time to fully adjust to everything. Do you really think that waiting just a little while longer is going to make any difference sixty years from now?"

"I just don't see why we have to wait, if we know," Darren said.

"Darren, you are just being stubborn, and kind of an ass right now," Chris said. "Sorry if it hurts your feelings, but I thought I would share. Chloe is like my sister, and I don't take too lightly when people hurt her."

"Look, I didn't ask for this," Darren snapped. "I asked her to marry me, and she said no. I have to go."

With that Darren left the room. Chris was still frustrated because he was angry with Darren.

* * *

**Darren's Apartment**

* * *

Darren got home after a long day at work. All he wanted to do was break down and cry. He went upstairs and noticed that all of your things were gone. He began to tear up. He walked downstairs and saw your note on the counter.

Darren read the note and began cry. He just sat there and thought about things. He felt alone in his apartment without you or Charlotte. Suddenly he felt the urge to play the piano and sing. He walked over to his piano and sat down as he began to play.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Everytime I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me..._

_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through..._

Darren sat at the piano and began to cry. He realized that he loved you, and it didn't matter when you got married, so long as you were together. He knew he had to fix this and make it right. He had to come up with a plan.

* * *

**A/N: Hey new chapter! hehe :) What do you think Darren's plan is? As always reviews and suggestions are always welcome :))**


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise

**Ch. 15 Surprise**

* * *

You were doing the best you could with the situation. You had to stay strong and keep going for Charlotte, but it was hard. You really missed Darren. There was a part of you that almost considered going back and telling him you would marry him, but you knew that wasn't the right choice. You knew in your heart that it was the right thing for you, Darren, and especially Charlotte, to really take some time to fully adjust to life before taking that next big step. It was already a giant step having a baby; you needed to climb that step first.

Chris worried about you, but loved having you around. He adored Charlotte, and loved spoiling her. You also loved being able to spend so much time with your best friend. As much as you loved spending time with Chris though, you felt he was up to something lately. The way he was acting, was as if he was hiding something from you. You couldn't figure it out, but you knew you find out sooner or later

* * *

**At Glee**

* * *

"Hey guys," Chris said to Lea, Cory, and Jenna. "I'm throwing a birthday party for Chloe in two weeks, would you like to come?"

"Yeah, sure," they all said.

"What kind of party?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing too big, but I though about booking a restaurant, and inviting just friends and family," Chris said.

"Oh that's sounds great, I'll totally be there," Lea said.

Chris invited the rest of the Glee cast. Before he had a chance to get to Darren, Darren walked up to him.

"Hey Chris," Darren said. "I hear you're throwing Chloe a birthday party. Can I come?"

"I don't know how she would feel about that Darren, seeing as you broke up with her," Chris said.

"But that's the thing," Darren said. "I realized the other night that I love Chloe, and it doesn't matter if we get married tomorrow or fifty year from now. I just want to be with her and with Charlotte. I'm in love with her and I don't want to spend my life without her."

"Well, if you talk with Chloe and make up with her, then of course," Chris said.

"About that," Darren said. "I wanted to do something big for her."

"What were you thinking?" Chris asked.

"Well I was thinking…"

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

"Chris, I know you are up to something, just spill it!" you demanded.

"Up to something? Girl please," he retorted.

"Hey you are my best friend, and like my brother. I think I know when you are up to something," you replied.

"Well even if I was up to something, what makes you think I would even tell you?" he said.

"Because if you don't you just might regret it," you teased.

"Doubtful," he said.

With that he walked out of the room and went to his office. You had to know what he was up to. You walked to the Office door and tried to listen in. You heard muffled voices, but couldn't tell what was being said. You tried pressing your ear harder to the door when it suddenly opened and you flew to the ground. You looked up from the ground laughing with a guilty look on your face as Chris stood there looking at you and shaking his head.

"You don't let up do you?" he lectured.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted some dessert," you said as innocently as you could.

"Bull shit," he said calling you out.

"Oh come on Chris, pllleeaassee tell me!" you begged.

"And ruin my fun? No," he said.

"You're no fun," you pouted.

"Whatever," he said.

* * *

**One week Later**

* * *

"Hey Chloe, do you and Charlotte want to go to dinner tonight?" Chris asked.

"Sure," you said.

"Ok, let's leave here around six," he said.

"Sounds great," you replied.

You all arrived at the restaurant and walked in. You, Chris and Charlotte were led to the back room. The doors opened and suddenly you heard people screaming happy birthday. You were stunned. You stood there, wide-eyed, as you looked around and saw all of your friends and family there to celebrate with you. You started tearing up in joy because you were so happy to see everyone.

"I knew you were up to something," you laughed and you play hit Chris in the arm.

"Haha, well I succeeded," he smirked.

You spent the evening walking around talking with everyone. You finally got to introduce your parents to their granddaughter, and they were so thrilled to meet her. This was the best birthday ever, you only wished that Darren were here, but he didn't want to with you anymore, so you were not going to let that ruin the special night Chris planned for you.

After dinner it was time for cake. Everyone started singing happy birthday as a three-tiered chocolate cake was wheeled out filled with candles and a sign that read "Happy Birthday Chloe." You smiled as you blew out the candles and made a wish. Everyone started cheering when suddenly all of the lights turned off. You started looking around thinking that there must have been a power outage, but then in the dark you heard a piano start to play. You turned towards the sound to see a single light turn on showing Darren onstage playing the piano. Your heart stopped. You stood there stunned as he began to sing.

_'The end' never seemed like it was good enough_

_Two little words seemed too small I turned the page to find a blank one _

_As if the ones before never really happened at all _

_But what about the love, what about the old obsessions _

_We fell into when they were new _

_What about the late at night, heartfelt confessions_

_The things we tried, the tears we cried _

_Well it seemed to have a way_

_I got one more part for the story book _

_One more road that I should've took _

_One more thing that used to have my heart _

_I got one more place in my memory _

_When I wished that they were part of me _

_I got to go back, go back to the start _

_I know it's too far down and much too high to climb_

_But why can't we bring it on back _

_To once upon a time _

_Here we are, standing at the finish line _

_And I swear, it's like we came a million miles _

_And if I take one more step, I will forget the rivers we crossed_

_Our happy ending will be lost if we say goodbye _

_But what about the way our faith wasn't fiction _

_It was real to you, it was real to me _

_So what about this lovely contradiction _

_We were never sure of what we were _

_But we knew it could never be_

_I got one more part for the story book _

_One more road that I should've took _

_One more thing that used to have my heart _

_I got one more place in my memory _

_When I wished that they were part of me _

_I got to go back, go back to the start _

_I know it's too far down and much too high to climb_

_But why can't we bring it on back _

_To once upon a time _

_But what about the way our faith wasn't fiction _

_It was real to you, it was real to me_

_So what about the ups and down, and all the misses _

_The things we learned, the stones we turned _

_Well that bridge has burned away _

_And now it's just one more part for the storybook_

_One more road that I should've took_

_One more thing that used to have my heart _

_Yeah I know it's too far down and much too high to climb_

_Oh I just wish we could bring it on back _

_To that once upon a time_

_(na na na) _

_Back to the start, back to your heart _

_To that once upon a time _

_Back to the start, back to your heart _

_To that once upon a time _

_I know it's too far down and much too high to climb_

_I just wish we could bring it on back _

_To that once upon a time_

_"Happy Birthday Chloe, I love you"_

You stood there with tears in your eyes. You couldn't believe he just did that for you. Darren walked down from the stage and walked over to you.

"Happy birthday" Darren said as he grabbed your hand.

"Thank you," you said as you looked up at him with a smile on your face. "That song was beautiful, I have no words."

"It was for you, I love you," he said. "Can we go somewhere and talk real quick?"

"Sure," you said as you walked away with him.

"Chloe, I am so very sorry for everything I said to you that night," he said. "I love you, and yes I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I realized the day you left that it doesn't matter if we get married now or eighty years from now. All that matters is that we love each other, and we want to be together. I am so sorry."

"I love you too Darren, and I do want to be with you," you said. "But, you hurt me so bad, before we agree to anything, how do I know you won't freak out like that again?"

"Because I realize how foolish and selfish I was being," he said. "I wasn't listening to what you said, I just wasn't thinking you would say no, and then just refused to listen to what you had to say. Again, I am so very sorry. All I can do is ask your forgiveness, promise it will not happen again, and pray that you love me enough to make this work. I want to make this work. Not just because we have Charlotte, but because I love you and want to be with you."

"I love you too, and I want to make it work too," you said. "I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I just want to take things one step at a time. I am still adjusting to life as a mother and a girlfriend, let's get that down first, ok?"

"Ok," he smiled as he pulled you into a kiss. You just stood there kissing him for what felt like an eternity. This felt right. This felt perfect. This was officially the best birthday. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there is a happy ending to this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)) I kinda have some ideas floating in my head for what will happen next, but they aren't as definitive as I would like them to be hehe. So as always, any comments, suggestions, or ideas are always welcome :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Fishy

**Ch. 16 Fishy**

* * *

It's been one month since your birthday party. You and Charlotte moved back in with Darren. Things were going really great and you were so happy. But, lately you keep getting this feeling that Darren has been hiding something from you. He's been coming home late without an explanation, not answering your text messages, receiving random text messages; you don't know what it is, but you just can't shake this feeling that something fishy is going on.

* * *

**Chris's Apartment**

* * *

"What's going on boo?" Chris asked as he was playing with Charlotte.

"I don't know Chris," you said, "I love Darren, but I can't shake this feeling that something fishy is going on."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The last few days have been weird," you said. "He's been coming home late, won't return my messages, and keeps getting these random messages. It's just not like him. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe he's just been busier with work," he said. "Since Blaine is still at McKinley and Kurt is in New York, I have a different schedule than Darren. But, when I do get to see him, he cannot stop talking about you and Charlotte."

"But, then how do you explain the unreturned messages and unknown messages?" you asked. "It just doesn't make any sense, do you think he's cheating on me?"

"Honey, I can't explain those things, but I am sure he's not cheating on you," he said.

"I really hope you're right," you said.

* * *

**Glee**

* * *

"Darren, I don't know what the hell you are up to, but you better quit it," Chris demanded as he walked up to Darren.

"What are you talking about Chris?" Darren asked.

"Whatever is going on, Chloe is on to you," Chris said. "She said you've been coming home late, not returning her messages, and getting random messages. I swear to God Criss if you are cheating on her I will kick your ass."

"Hey, everything is fine man, chill out," Darren said.

"Then explain it to me," Chris said.

"Look, nothing is going on," Darren said defensively. "I don't know what Chloe is talking about, but everything is fine. Look, I gotta go right now, but chill out."

* * *

**Your Apartment (Following Saturday)**

* * *

"Hey Dare," you said. "Can we talk?"

"Um…sure babe, what's up?" he said cautiously.

"Look, I was just wondering what's been going on lately. You've been coming home late, not returning my messages; what's going on?"

"Nothing, I've just been busy with…work," he said as he looked down at his phone to read a text message.

"You can talk to me," you said. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

You were trying to get him to talk to you, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"I know that," he said. "Hey, that was a message from Joey and he needs me to come over and help him with… a thing."

"A thing?" you asked. "What kind of thing?"

"Oh, it's just something for Team Starkid," he said. "I won't be late, I promise. See you soon."

With that he left. You were having a panic attack. You knew he was lying to you. You were thankful that your parent's wanted to watch Charlotte for the weekend because you immediately got into your car and began to follow Darren. While you were in the car you called Chris.

"He's cheating on me," you said abruptly.

"What? How do you know?" he asked.

"I tried to ask him what was going on with him lately," you began. "And he could barely answer. Then he got some mysterious text message and said he had to go help Joey real quick. His answers were shaky and unsure. He was lying Chris, LYING."

You were now in tears as you were following Darren.

"Ok, Chloe calm down," Chris said. "Where are you now?"

"In the car following Darren," you said in tears. "And he is obviously **_not_** going Joey's because I just passed the turn off."

"You're following him?" he said. "Chloe, what are you even going to do?"

"I don't know, beat the shit out of the whore," you said.

"Oh come on Chloe, you know that's not true," Chris said.

"Ok, well I at least want to see her, and yell at him," you said.

"Are you sure about this Chloe?" he said.

"Yes," you said still crying. "I hate him, Chris, I **_HATE_** him. How could he do this to me? How could he do this to Charlotte? I thought he loved me, hell I though he wanted to marry me!"

"I am going to kick his ass Chloe, but maybe you should turn the car around and come to my place. I don't think this is the best idea," he said.

"NO!" you shouted. "I want to see her, I want to see her face! And I want to give him a piece of my mind."

With that Darren pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. He parked and got out of the car. He walked into the restaurant alone, and you proceeded to park your car.

"He just went into a restaurant, and I am going in, I will call you later," you said as you hung up before Chris had a chance to talk you out of it. You were going to confront Darren and whomever he was with. You were going to give them a piece of your mind.

You walked into the restaurant to see Darren slip into the back room. You signaled to the hostess indicating you were meeting a friend so you didn't have to stay in the entrance. You walked into the back room Darren went into. The room was dark without any lights. You quickly felt the walls next to the door looking for a switch. Once you switched the lights on you began to speak.

"Darren wh-" you began, but before you could even finish a piano began to play. You saw Darren at the piano playing. In the center of the room was a table set for two with rose petals decorating the candlelit table. You had this confused look on your face as Darren was alone, but before you could say anything he began to sing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on _

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong _

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright _

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life _

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight _

_No regrets, just love _

_We can dance until we die _

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach _

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets _

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece _

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight _

_No regrets, just love _

_We can dance until we die _

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

You stood there with tears in your eyes. Darren got up, walked over to you, and kissed you.

"Happy anniversary Chloe," he said with a smile. "One year ago, today, you and I met, and began this wonderful journey."

"This was all a surprise for our anniversary?" you said in disbelief. "I thought you were cheating on me!"

"Hahaha, no I was not cheating on you, but my plan worked," Darren smirked.

"Plan?" you said. "You were trying to make me think you were cheating on me?"

"I really wanted this to be a true surprise, I knew that you would figure it out if I said anything else, and I was afraid you would weasel it out of Chris, like you tried with your birthday party," he explained. "So, I kinda had a little fun and tried to get you to follow me here, which totally worked. I would never cheat on you Chloe; I hope you know that. I love you so much, and I love Charlotte, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I love you too, but don't ever do that to me again!" you demanded as you play hit him in the arm.

"Deal," he laughed. "Let's have dinner."

You both walked over to the table and sat down. You had a wonderful and romantic dinner. You still weren't too thrilled at how Darren went about this, but you had to admit that it was clever, and now that you knew he wasn't cheating you could laugh at it.

"I love you Chloe," he said. "I am so happy that we met a year ago. To be honest, I would not change one thing about the night we met. I love you."

"I love you too Darren," you replied. "I never though I would say this, but I totally agree with you. I am so happy we met, and I wouldn't change a single thing."

* * *

**A/N: Hey new chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wanted there to be some kind of drama lol! Like always any ideas, suggestions, and comments are always welcome!**


	17. Chapter 17: One

**A/N: Hey I updated this chapter. I didn't really like my first draft, so I decided to revise it :)**

* * *

**Ch. 17 One**

* * *

You could not believe that your little baby girl was turning one next week. It seemed like just yesterday you met Darren. You loved Darren with all of your heart.

Charlotte was absolutely perfect. You will never forget the first time she said "Mama;" you heart nearly broke into million pieces. The first time she said "Dada" to Darren, he got so excited. He ran downstairs like a little kid to grab his camera; he was determined to capture it on video. He sent that video to nearly every single person on his contact list.

Darren was busy with work, but he always put you and Charlotte first. You loved the little routine that you both had created. Of course you and Darren had your arguments, but what couple didn't? Darren was kind, sweet, loving, passionate, funny, and a great father. You couldn't imagine your life without him.

You remembered the night you celebrated your anniversary and smiled. With all of the commotion, you forgot to call Chris back to let him know everything was ok.

* * *

**_At Glee 10 months ago_**

* * *

_"Dammit Criss, I swear to God I am going to kick your ass. How dare you cheat on Chloe! She is the best thing that has ever happened to you, and UGH! I am just so furious!" Chris screamed._

_"Whoa Chris, what on earth are you talking about?" Darren said shocked._

_"Chloe called me from the car last night and told me __**everything**__. I don't take lightly to people hurting my family or friends," Chris said._

_"Chloe called you from the car?" Darren said. "Did she call you afterwards?"_

_"No, but that's probably because she was heartbroken," Chris replied._

_"Chris, I am not cheating on Chloe, it was a trick," Darren laughed._

_"What are you talking about?" Chris asked confused._

_"I wanted Chloe to follow me, I set it up. It was our one-year anniversary and I set up a romantic dinner for the two of us. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I was kinda acting sneaky on purpose," Darren admitted. _

_"What?" Chris said._

_"Yeah, I set up a dinner for two with a piano, but I wanted it to be a complete surprise," Darren said. _

_"I'm sure Chloe was thrilled," Chris smirked._

_"Hahaha she told me never to do that again," Darren said._

You loved Chris and how he was always willing to kick someone's ass for messing with you, even though you were pretty sure he wouldn't actually kick someone's ass. He really was the greatest friend anyone could ask for.

He was also such a great uncle to Charlotte. He loved spending time with her. She was definitely spoiled by multiple different people.

Raising Charlotte also had it's moments. You could never forget that terrifying feeling the first time she got sick.

* * *

**_Four months ago_**

* * *

_"Darren, you need to come home as soon as possible," you said panicked, Charlotte screaming in the background._

_"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Darren asked worried._

_"I don't know, Charlotte is screaming, she has a fever, and I think something is wrong," you said._

_"Stay right there, I am on my way right now," Darren said._

_Within ten minutes Darren flew right through the door. Charlotte was still screaming her head off and you were scared to death._

_"I'm here," Darren said. "What's wrong?"_

_"She is burning up. She won't stop screaming, and I can't get her to eat or drink anything. I don't know what to do Darren, I am so scared," you said in tears._

_"Have you called the doctor?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I'm waiting for a call back," you said._

_"How long ago was the call?" he said._

_"I don't know, like an hour," you said still panicked._

_"Ok, let's take her to the ER just to be safe," he said._

_"Ok," you replied. You both got in the car and rushed to the ER._

_You checked in and were seen right away. The doctor checked her over and ran some tests. _

_"It looks like she has an ear infection and the flu, I am prescribing medication, but she will be ok," the doctor said._

_"Really? Thank God," Darren said. _

_"It's a good thing you came in when you did," the doctor said._

_"Thank you so much," you said._

That day was terrifying to say the least. It was breaking your heart to see you precious child in pain, but not be able to stop it. Luckily, she was ok and the medicine worked. The one positive was that it did show you just how much Darren cared. It made you love him even more to know that he put Charlotte above all else.

You loved your family and you wouldn't change a thing. Planning Charlotte's birthday was so much fun. You shopped for the food and decorations. You sent out the invitations, and had the perfect party all set up.

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

It was Charlotte's first birthday, and you were so excited. You had the entire place covered in Disney Princesses and pink. You invited friends and family to celebrate. Everyone was having a great time.

"I am so happy for you baby girl," you dad said.

"Thank you dad," you replied.

"I know this isn't how you thought life was going to turn out, and it wasn't exactly what your mother and I pictured either. But, you managed to find a real gentleman, and great guy. Plus, you gave me the cutest granddaughter ever. I love you Chloe," he said.

"I love you too dad," you said.

It was time for cake. You brought out a standing Barbie cake dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. The skirt was the actual cake. You started singing happy birthday, as you stood next to Darren ready to take photos. You laughed as you saw Charlotte stuffing her face with her slice of cake. You were pretty sure that more of the cake was on her rather than in her.

You cleaned Charlotte up as the party began to die down. Everyone trickled out slowly and you went upstairs to put Charlotte to bed. You got her into her pajamas and put her to bed.

You went back downstairs to start cleaning. You were picking things up while Darren started hitting random notes on the piano.

"Hey, Mr. Pianoman, do me a favor and start cleaning huh?" you smirked.

"Oh come on, leave it until tomorrow," he said as he continued to play nonsense.

"Darren, please, it won't take that long," you sighed.

Darren continued to just play random things. You sighed and just continued to clean. You were just about finished when you heard him begin to sing a familiar song.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side _

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history Tomorrow's a mystery I can see you lookin' back at me Keep your eyes on me Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

By the end of the song you had managed to sit next to him at the piano. As much as you wanted to finish cleaning, you had to admit that you loved this song. So you enjoyed sitting next to him listening to the song.

Once the song was finished Darren turned to face you.

"Chloe, I love you more than life itself. We have had our ups and our downs, our good moments and our bad ones. I am a little terrified to do this considering the last time I tried this it didn't necessarily end the way I had anticipated. But, I love you. And these last 22 months have been the best 22 months of my life. I wouldn't change a thing, and all I want is it to last forever. Chloe, will you finally marry me?"

"Yes," you said with a big smile on your face. You loved Darren, and you wouldn't wait to spend the rest of your life with him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey new chapter! I hope you like it! I don't think it was my absolute best, but I tried (I swear). Don't worry there is still more to come. Like always ideas, comments and suggestions are always welcome. :)))**


	18. Chapter 18: Hate

**A/N: Hey everyone, new chapter is here. P.S. all twitter handles are made up for the sake of the story, if it really exists than it is a coincidence :)**

* * *

**Ch. 18 Hate**

* * *

"Yes?" Darren said with the hugest smile on his face. "You really mean yes?"

"Yes," you said with tears. "I love you Darren, and I cannot imagine my life without you. To be honest, I know this isn't the life I thought I would live when I moved here, but sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you thought it would. Sometimes it turns out to be infinitely better. You are kind and compassionate, caring and funny. You have a passion for life that is admirable. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me the happiest I have ever known. And on top of it all you gave me the world's greatest gift, our daughter. I love you Darren, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

With that Darren pulled out a ring box and placed the ring on your finger. He kissed you fiercely. He then grabbed his phone, wrapped his arms around you and snapped a picture of the two of you. He was messing around on his phone with the picture.

"What are you doing babe?" you asked.

"Posting this on twitter," he said. "We're getting married and I want to share this."

"Whoa Dare, hold on a minute," you said. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure you are ready to confirm to your fans that you are off the market?"

"I love my fans, and I appreciate my fans," he said. "But, I love you and I want to live my life. I don't care what others think."

"Ok," you said. "It's all up to you."

** DarrenCriss:** I asked and she said yes! This is the best day EVER! My daughter turned one and my gf became my fiancé. I love my life! dk39D93jf

Darren scooped you up in his arms and took you to bed. You were engaged to be married, and had a whole night of celebrating ahead of you.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

You had the day off of work today, but Darren had to go to rehearsals, as he was preparing for his first solo headlining tour. You were so happy and proud that he had the opportunity to fulfill one of his lifelong dreams and tour the country playing his music.

You were relaxing and watching over Charlotte. It was time for her nap, so you set her in her crib and put her to sleep. You decided to surf the Internet for a while since it has been forever since you really got to just goof off online. You watched videos on YouTube, and just kept surfing the web. You finally stumbled onto Twitter, and you were in shock at what you saw.

** DCchick4eva**: I can't believe DarrenCriss would marry that skanky whore, she's one fugly b*tch! #dissapointeddarren

** Darrenismylover1234**: That gold-digging b*tch is just using that baby to trap Darren. Such a shame.

** CrissColfer1234**: Oh come on people, we all know that she is just his beard to hide the fact that he is in a relationship with Chris! I mean she is just a fat ass ugly b*tch. #weknowtherealtruth

You kept reading through endless tweets of hatred. You began to cry. You tried to rationalize with yourself. You tried to reassure yourself that people were just shocked with the news, they didn't actually know you so they couldn't hate you, they just hated the idea of what you represented. You kept sitting there trying to rationalize everything, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Darren came home and found you sitting at the computer with tissues everywhere and bright red eyes.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" he demanded. "Is Charlotte ok?"

"Charlotte's fine, she's sleeping," you said.

"Then what's wrong babe?" he asked.

"They hate me!" you cried. "They all hate me! They either think I am a skanky, ugly, fat ass b*tch who trapped you into marrying me for the money, or they think I'm just the beard for your relationship with Chris!"

"What?" he said. "Who said this?"

"Everyone on twitter!" you said.

"Oh baby, I so sorry," he said as he pulled you into a hug. "Look, they are just haters. There will always be haters waiting to pounce on whomever they set their sights on, because they have nothing better to do. I know that it doesn't make this any easier, but unfortunately, it is part of the territory. I hate that there are people out there that spread hate, but I can't stop it. But, I can be here to support you, and remind you that what they say means absolutely nothing to me. I love you, and I am so sorry you became a target of this mindless hate."

"I know that it's mindless, and I keep telling myself that, but it just hurts that so many people that don't even know you or me would hate me so much," you said.

"I know it sucks, but I love you," he said. "And remember, everyone in the world who matters doesn't think that way."

"I know," you said.

"I have to leave early tomorrow morning for a radio interview, but let's just relax tonight, sound good?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect," you replied.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

"Good Morning and welcome to the Wayne, Jay and Reagan show here on 102.5. This morning we have Glee star Darren Criss on the show, say hello to everyone," Wayne said.

"Good Morning and hello," Darren said. "I am happy to be here."

"So you are going on tour?" Reagan asks.

"Yeah, it's my first solo tour and I am really excited. I will be previewing some new songs, as well as playing some old songs, but it's a great way to get back to my roots and really get a feel for these new songs you know?" Darren replied.

"Wow man, that's awesome," Jay said. "But, what is this I read on twitter, you're engaged?"

"Haha yes I am," Darren replied.

"Well your fiancé is gorgeous," Reagan said.

"Yes she is " Darren said.

"People on the internet are very upset about that though," Reagan said.

"Does she go through hell?" Wayne chimed in.

"Oh yeah," Darren said. "She's been through a lot, but that is such the life, I suppose."

"But, it must be hard and difficult," Jay said.

"Yeah, but I think that it is easier to hate, than to love," Darren said. "So I think that we come out on top. You know, people are the worst; they can be so mean. And mean people tend to be louder than nice people; nice people tend to not make the news."

"But, it must be refreshing when you get to meet those nice people," Reagan said.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Darren said. "But, at the end of the day all that matters is how we feel about each other. People can say whatever they want while they are hiding behind a twitter handle, but that won't change how I feel about her."

* * *

**Later That Day**

* * *

You loved listening to the interview Darren gave. You loved that he stood up for you and supported you, but you loved that he was able to do it in an eloquent manner. You sat there debating with yourself. You wanted to check twitter, but you didn't. Finally, you decided to check it out to see what was going on.

** Ally456**: I don't hate her; I don't know her. As long as she makes Darren happy, that's all that matters #isupportdarren

** Jackie789**: I don't see why everyone hates her. She hasn't done anything wrong. Shouldn't we, as Darren's fans support his happiness? #isupportdarren

** Heather234**: I heard the interview this morning, and I am sad that ppl are hating on her. But, I am glad that Darren stood up for her, and supported her. #isupportdarren

You read numerous other tweets just like those. You still read mean and hurtful tweets, but to at least know that there are those people out there that don't hate you makes you happy. Darren came home from rehearsal and found you sitting at the computer.

"You're not trolling twitter again, are you?" he asked.

"Yes, but this time it's good," you replied. "There are still haters, but there are a lot more supporters out there too."

"That's great," he said.

"By the way, babe, your interview this morning was amazing," you said.

"Thank you," he replied.

"I love you so much," you said.

"I love you too," he said.

With that, you both spent the evening together with Charlotte just relaxing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always, any ideas, comments, and suggestions are always welcome. **


	19. Ch 19: Everything Happens For a Reason

**Ch. 19 Everything Happens For a Reason**

* * *

Planning a wedding was no easy task. There were so many details it almost seemed overwhelming at times. You never realized how much work really went into planning a wedding. It was all of the little details like what color the napkins should be, or what font to use on the place cards.

You had finalized almost all of the details for the big day. The last thing on your list was the dress. You had been to a couple of shops, but nothing you tried on gave you that feeling. So, Chris managed to find this little shop that he wanted you to check out.

"I can't believe it is taking me so long to find a dress," you said. "I mean, considering everything else has been going semi-smoothly, I didn't think this part would be so hard."

"Well, considering this is just one of the most important days of your life, I think it is only right that you find a dress that is perfect for you, and that may take a while," Chris said.

"I guess," you said.

You looked around with Chris and started sorting through dresses upon dresses. Chris would lift up one here and there, but nothing stood out or gave you that feeling. You even tried on a couple, but still nothing. You wanted to give up and just settle. At this point you were sure you were never going to find the perfect dress. Just as you were placing a dress back on the rack you caught something in the corner of your eye.

You walked to the back corner of the store and saw a mannequin wearing a wedding dress. Your heart stopped and it was as if nothing else existed. You were staring at the perfect dress.

"Hey, Chloe where di-" Chris began as he saw you standing there. "What's going on?"

"It's perfect," you said.

"The dress?" he asked.

"This is it Chris, this is the dress," you said.

"It's gorgeous," he replied.

* * *

**Wedding Day**

* * *

The Church looked bright and colorful. Up the aisle ran a white runner. There were platinum candelabras wrapped in pink and orange rose garland up near the altar. The church was filled with pink and orange roses. You and Darren chose pink, orange, and white as your wedding colors.

The guests had all arrived, and it was time to begin. The music began to play, and it was time for the precession to begin. Leading the way were Chris and Chuck. Chris was your honorary maid of honor, and Chuck was Darren's best man. Your bridesmaids were your cousins Paige, Jessica, and Crystal; and the groomsmen were Joey R., Joe W., and Brian. The bridesmaids were all wearing simple pink dresses that cut off just above the knee, and had simple orange rose bouquets. The groomsmen all wore black tuxedos with orange vests, an orange tie, and a pink rose boutonniere.

After all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen took their places by the altar, your little cousin Evan had his turn as the ring bearer in his little tuxedo. He wore a black jacket with a pink vest, tie, and orange rose boutonniere. He carried a single white pillow with a pink and orange accent. He was dressed just like his Darren.

After Evan walked down the aisle, Charlotte followed. She wore a plain white dress with a simple orange sash. She carried a little basket filled with orange and pink rose petals, and had a little too much fun dropping them on the ground. You couldn't believe Charlotte was two years old already.

Darren then took his place next to the altar. He was matching Evan in a black tuxedo jacket, pink vest and tie, and orange rose boutonniere. He stood facing the audience waiting for you to make your entrance.

Finally, it was your turn to walk down the aisle. The bridal march began and your dad grasped your arm. This was it. This was the moment you had always been waiting for. You looked amazing and stunning in your dress. You wore a simple, yet elegant dress. It was a white-laced trumpet-style dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a beige satin sash with crystal accented lace flowers around the sash. Your hair was pulled up in to a low side bun. You had a simple crystal hair comb placed at the top of the bun.

You began to walk down the aisle, and all you saw at that moment was Darren staring back at you. You kept your focus on him as you walked down the aisle with your dad. You couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Darren. You finally reached Darren, and after a little hesitation, your dad handed you over to him.

You and Darren both walked up to the altar and stood there as the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two lives, Chloe and Darren…" the priest began.

You couldn't imagine you were finally here. You were so happy, and overjoyed. You glanced over at Darren, who looked over at you and mouthed a simple "I love you." You mouthed it back and smiled at him. Before you knew it, it was time for the vows.

"Do You Darren Everett Criss, take thee Chloe Mae Scott to be your loftily wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Darren said with tears in his eyes.

"Do You Chloe Mae Scott, take thee Darren Everett Criss to be your loftily wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part?" the priest asked you.

"I do," you answered with tears.

'May I have the rings please?" the priest asked. Chuck then handed the priest the rings.

"Darren, repeat after me," The priest said and Darren grabbed your hand and the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Darren said as he slipped the ring on your finger.

"Chloe, repeat after me," The priest said and you grabbed Darren's hand and the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," you said as you slipped the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said.

At that moment Darren lifted up your veil and kissed you. You were bursting at the seams. It was official; you were now married to Darren. This was one on the happiest days of your life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Darren Criss," the priest said as the procession music began to play.

You and Darren walked down the aisle hand-in-hand as husband and wife. Your life was finally complete. You had a gorgeous daughter, and now you were married to the man of your dreams, and the father of your child. Your family was finally complete, and you couldn't imagine life any better.

* * *

**The Reception**

* * *

The reception hall was amazing. The place was bright and colorful. You were able to create the perfect feel for your reception. Everything was bright and colorful, simple, yet elegant. You were having so much fun. You ate dinner and walked around saying thank you to all of the guests. Finally, it was time for the first dance. Darren grabbed the microphone, grabbed your hand, and led you to the dance floor.

"So, I wanted this dance to be special. As most of you know, my journey with Chloe wasn't always the journey I expected out of my life. But, everything in life happens for a reason, and meeting Chloe was the greatest miracle of my life. I am so happy to be able to call her my wife, and I wanted this song to show how much she means to me," Darren said.

With that music began to play, and Darren began to sing as he pulled you onto the dance floor.

_I will never find another lover_

_Sweeter than you, sweeter than you_

_And I will never find another lover_

_More precious than you, more precious than you_

_Girl, you are close to me just like my mother_

_Close to me just like my father_

_Close to me just like my sister_

_Close to me just like my brother_

_You are the only one, you're my everything_

_And for you this song I sing_

_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_And I hope that you feel the same way too_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of, baby_

_Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger_

_You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above_

_For sending me your love, I cherish every hug_

_I really love you_

_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you_

_(So much baby baby!)_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_And I hope that you feel the same way too_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me_

_You're all that I ever known_

_When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow_

_You turned my life around_

_You picked me up when I was down_

_You're all that I ever known when you smile my face glows_

_You picked me up when I was down_

_You're all that I ever known when you smile my face glows_

_You picked me up when I was down_

_And I hope that you feel the same way too_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

You continued to dance with tears in your eyes. The only other moment that compares to the love and joy you felt is the night that Charlotte was born. You were his forever, and he was yours. You were finally a complete family. Like Darren said, everything in life happens for a reason.

* * *

**A/N: Yay new chapter is here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This story is going to come to an end soon. I have one more chapter to write, and then I will add an epilogue. Don't hate me, but the bright side to this story coming to an end is that I have an idea for a new story that I can start working on once this story is finished. So as always, ideas, comments, and suggestions are always welcome :)))**


	20. Chapter 20: Complete

**Ch. 20 Complete**

* * *

It's been three months since you married Darren. You have never been happier. Your honeymoon was amazing. Darren took you to this amazing resort in the Caribbean. Although you had to admit, you didn't really get to see much of the resort. It was so nice and relaxing.

Darren's fans were still divided. There were some fans that supported your marriage, and showed their love. But, there were still those fans that hated the idea. It wasn't always the easiest thing to accept, but you were learning how to ignore the hate and embrace the love.

Darren was busy with work. Everything was going really well for him. Things were going well for you too. With the help of Chris, you were able to branch out on your own and start your own fashion line. You were in love with your new job. You had two separate lines of fashion. You had your exclusive high-end line that you designed exclusively for celebrities. Alternatives of these designs were sold at stores like Neiman-Marcus and Bloomingdales. You also had your economical lines that you sold at Macys and Target. You were busy with your work as well, and you loved every minute.

Darren came home from work one day with amazing news.

"Hey babe, you would not guess the offer I just got today," he said.

"What?" you questioned.

"Oprah contacted my manager, and wants to do an interview with the two of us," he said.

"What?! Oprah wants to interview us!" you exclaimed. "That's so awesome!"

"Haha, yeah," Darren said.

"When does she want to interview us?" you asked.

"In a week," he replied.

"EEEEEEKK! I'm am so excited!" you squealed.

* * *

**One** **Week Later**

* * *

You were getting ready for your big interview with Oprah. You had just come back from a routine visit with your doctor, and you went straight to setting up your house. You had everything set in place. You wanted your house to look absolutely perfect for Oprah. You heard your phone ring, but you let it go to voicemail as you were in the middle dusting.

Darren came home and got dressed for the interview. You were both ready and got the call that Oprah was on her way. You grabbed your phone and checked your messages. You smiled as you heard what was on the voicemail. Before you had the chance to say anything the doorbell rang. Oprah was here. You invited her in and set everything up for the interview.

"Wow you guys, your home is amazing," Oprah said.

"Thank you so much," you replied.

"So let's get started," she said. "Darren, how are you handling all of this being a father and a husband, on top of a very busy actor?"

"Well Oprah, it's not the easiest task in the world, but it is always worth it," Darren said.

"I bet, and you Chloe, how have you adjusted to life with a celebrity?" she asked.

"Haha, well I have to say when Darren and I are together and not at some event, I'm with just Darren, not Darren Criss the celebrity," you said.

"Well you have made a name for yourself as well, you are a famous designer, with your own different lines of clothing, how does that feel?" she asked.

"It's almost surreal," you said. "I mean, I have always loved fashion, but when Chris was able to open this door for me I never imagined it would turn out like this. It is a dream come true."

"Well your clothes are amazingly gorgeous," she said.

"Thank you," you replied.

"So Darren, let's talk about your work," she said.

Darren went on to talk about Glee, his music, and his other different projects. Then Oprah wanted to talk about your relationship.

"So, you two both have a very interesting story about how you got together," she said.

"Yeah," Darren laughed. "It definitely wasn't conventional, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Yeah, I have to say it wasn't how I imagined my life to be, but it has turned out to be the best thing ever," you added.

"Would you like to share this?" Oprah asked.

"Ok," you and Darren said.

"Well, it all began when I moved here to be with my best friend Chris," you said. "I have been friends with Chris forever and he finally convinced me to move here with him. Darren and I met the night I moved here."

"That night probably wasn't the finest moment for either of us, but if it weren't for that night I would not have the world's perfect daughter," Darren chimed in.

"You guys got pregnant the night you met?" Oprah asked.

"Well, as Darren said it wasn't our finest moment," you said. "We had sat down and talked about it and just decided to be friends. We felt that it was best if we at least developed a friendship out of this."

"Over time though, I started realizing how amazing she really is, and I began to fall for her," Darren said. "Before we knew it we were engaged, and then married."

"How did the fans react to this?" Oprah asked.

"Well at first it was difficult, they were kinda mean, but eventually they did come around," Darren said.

"I bet that must be hard," Oprah said.

"It's not easy, but you just have to realize that it's part of the territory, and they don't really know you or Darren," you said.

"If you could go back to that night, would you do anything different?" Oprah asked.

"You know, I don't regret anything in my life," Darren said. "Is that the exact path I wanted to take, no. But, if that night hadn't happened I would not have met the love of my life, my best friend. I would not have the precious miracle that is my daughter. Life is funny, and while you don't necessarily realize it at the time, everything happens for a reason."

"Definitely," you said. "When I look back on the last few years and everything that has happened it's almost hard to believe. Most people that start out the way we did don't end up like this. We got lucky, and I cherish that everyday."

"Speaking of babies, your daughter is gorgeous," Oprah said.

"Thank you," you and Darren said.

"What is she like?" Oprah asked.

"She is so funny and such a happy child," you said. "And she talks now and has little conversations. It's so much fun to talk to her."

"Yeah, it's so amazing watching her grow up and become this little human being with thoughts and ideas," Darren said.

"Have you guys talked about having another child?" Oprah asked.

"Oh yeah, we have discussed having a second child in the future," Darren said.

"What if I told you the future was more like the present?" you said shyly as you peeked up at him.

"What?!" Darren and Oprah said in shock.

"Are you pregnant?" Darren said in almost a whisper.

"I just found out right before Oprah came over," you said.

"We're having a baby?" he exclaimed.

"Yes," you smiled.

"Oh wow, congratulations!" Oprah said. "That's definitely great news."

The interview finished up and everyone left. You cleaned up, but before you could finish Darren scooped you up and twirled you around.

"I can't believe we're having a baby!" he exclaimed.

"I know I am in shock too," you said.

"I am so happy, I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," you replied. With that Darren grabbed you and kissed you.

You couldn't believe any of this was happening. You life was complete. You had a great job, a loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and a new baby on the way. It really was true that everything happens for a reason.

* * *

**A/N: Yay last chapter before the epilogue! I hope you have enjoyed this story. As always, any comments or reviews are always welcome. Please let me know what you think or if you think I should write a new story after this. **


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

You were standing in the room watching Charlotte getting ready for her wedding day just like you were 25 years ago. It was hard to imagine letting your baby girl go, but she found a loving and caring man who knows how to treat her right. Your son, Gabriel, was already married with a baby girl of his own, and your youngest daughter, Amy, was in her last year of college waiting to graduate.

You and Darren were still happy and in love. It was hard for you to imagine that 28 years have gone by since you both met. It was even harder to imagine that your children were growing up and starting their own families. You were a grandmother already. Your granddaughter Natalie was so precious. You loved to spoil her.

The wedding was absolutely gorgeous. You were at the reception having fun. All of a sudden your wedding song, "All My Life" began to play. Darren grabbed your hand and led you to the dance floor. As you were dancing he began to sing the lyrics in your ear. You loved this man with all of your heart and you wouldn't change a thing.

"Remember when we first danced to this song?" Darren asked.

"How could I forget, you sang it to me," you replied.

"Can you believe our baby girl is married?" he asked. "I mean, she started this all, and now she's married."

"I can't believe any of it," you laughed. "I don't know how I became so lucky, I love you."

"I'm the lucky one babe, I've always been the lucky one to be with you," he said.

With that Darren kissed you and continued to dance with you. You have had a wonderful life, and you couldn't wait to see what the rest of your life would bring. You never thought any of this was possible that moment you found out you were pregnant with Charlotte, but it was true, everything happens for a reason.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of this story! Thank you to all of the readers! I really hope you enjoyed this story. I do have an idea for another story. I don't know when I will have it up because I still need to fully flesh it out and figure out all of the little details. I want to try something a little different and have two different points of view. It will be slightly AU in the sense that I want it to generally be reality, but I want to alter some aspects for the sake of the story. I will post it as soon as I have everything fleshed out. As always, reviews and comments are always welcome :))**


End file.
